


It's Okay, Trust Me

by glochisiester



Series: you're beautiful (in this dark world) [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Baby Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Drama & Romance, M/M, Mama!Doyoung, Mpreg, Papa!Jaehyun, Papa!Youngho, Parenthood, Pregnant Kim Dongyoung, Uncle!Taeyong, Uncle!Ten, baby!donghyuck, donghyuck is a sweetheart, hyuckie is an adorable baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:01:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27653111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glochisiester/pseuds/glochisiester
Summary: Dongyoung is pregnant. Except his partner doesn't believe that it is his. Because Jaehyun's a blacklister, unable to impregnate.Years later, they meet again.Dongyoung wonders if destiny hated him so much.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung
Series: you're beautiful (in this dark world) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1004877
Comments: 9
Kudos: 239





	It's Okay, Trust Me

_ Far away over there _

_ Slowly _

_ I hear and feel the rain _

_ Close your eyes and tell me _

_ It’s alright, it’s alright _

_ Like this _

_ So trust me _

Dreamcatcher - It's Okay

The problem with dating an influential individual was that everything comes in storms. May it be the news, scandals, or your opinion. Anyone who's part of the press will surely use it for their benefit, be good or bad. And that's what Dongyoung is trying to get used to. After all, he's dating not just an ordinary guy but the most influential and handsome entrepreneur in the whole industry of Asia. 

Dongyoung swears he had lived his whole life as a good man, one who helps the elder cross the street, one who picks the trash on the road, one that helps his friends when they have problems. He's pretty sure he gave his best and treated everyone with utmost respect, so he's in total confusion as to why Jaehyun's shouting at him madly while the rest of his family gasp at them in horror. 

'What's wrong?' Dongyoung asked, a whisper in the eery silent room. He was holding a pregnancy tester in his right hand, the other clutching the younger male to face him. Jaehyun swats at his hands away, eyes brimming with tears that almost all of the royal family ran out to get some tissue. 'How dare you?! I trusted you.' He spat, shoving Dongyoung as he glared at him. 

The older frowns, chest aching when the younger looks at him like he's spoiled goods. 'W-what are you talking about? Jaehyun, please talk to me.' He bit his lips, anxious. 'Tell me what I did wrong.'

'You.' Jaehyun glowers, towering over him and the latter felt air leaving his body, with how intense and scary Jaehyun is staring at him. 'Y-you're  _ pregnant _ ?' He scoffs, gripping Dongyoung's shoulder. 'How could you? Have you been meeting other men before me?'

Dongyoung tries to push his hands away but to no avail. He's getting scared, and embarrassed as well with how Jaehyun's family is watching them. He was supposed to enjoy this day, after having Jaehyun proposed to him the night before. He was ecstatic. And he was finally meeting Jaehyun's family. He had planned to tell the younger about the little surprise on the day of their celebration, a gift. That he's pregnant. He was surprised he didn't get pregnant earlier than expected with how much they screw each other. They even defiled the whole mansion of the Jung's because Jaehyun is insatiable. 

So he doesn't get why Jaehyun's reacting this way. He should be happy at least. With how many times they did it, they're finally reaping what they sow. 

'I-I'm pregnant with you Jaehyun, what the fuck are you talking about.' Dongyoung responds, a frown on his beautiful face. 'I don't see other men when I'm committed to someone I love.'

Jaehyun stares at him for a blank minute before he scoffs, pushing himself away. 'Oh really, then why are you pregnant?'

Dongyoung thinks Jaehyun lost his mind.

'Because we had sex.' Dongyoung bluntly retorted, feeling an upcoming headache. He's clenching his fist to stop himself from punching Jaehyun with his accuses. Jaehyun leaned on the gold-designed wall behind him, staring at him. Dongyoung felt shiver run down his skin, feeling very small all of a sudden inside their big mansion where he doesn't belong. This is not the Jaehyun he knows. This is not his Jaehyun. 

'Dongyoung,' Jaehyun starts, eyes never leaving the older. 'I'm blacklisted. I already told you that, right?'

Dongyoung was knocked out of his thoughts, mind in a scrambled mess. He remembers a tiny-bit memory with Jaehyun mentioning that he's a blacklisted man, someone who doesn't have the ability to impregnate their partners. But he totally forgot about it, because what matters is that he never cheated. And he never will, because he's not that type of person. 'J-jaehyun— you got to believe me, I never met anyone. It was only you—'

'How slutty. He was only after the money.'

'The past is repeating again. Every girl did the same too.'

'How disgusting. Begging for money.'

Unfiltered words entered Dongyoung's ears, a sob wrecking his frame as he longingly looked at Jaehyun. Oh how he wishes Jaehyun will protect him from the accusations. He trudged slowly to him, smiling tiredly as he clutched the tester in his shaking hands. 'J-jaehyun, believe me please—'

Jaehyun sighs in front of him.

'You know I would never—' he hiccups, knees shaking with how the events unfolded in front of him. He was supposed to be happy. He was supposed to marry Jaehyun tomorrow. He was supposed to be with Jaehyun. 'Jaehyun—'

But Jaehyun only holds onto his arm, not on his reaching hands, before gently grabbing him to the main door. Everyone was silent, even Jaehyun's older brother Taeil was looking away as he swiftly wipe a lone-tear away. Dongyoung catches Jaehyun's parents sending him stoic looks, his relatives mocking him as they silently laugh. Jaehyun pushes him out of the door softly as he can, murmuring. 'I'm sorry Dongyoung, but money can't buy you happiness. I'm not the one you need. Money is.' He says with a very stoned and stoic face.

Dongyoung stood there, looking lost all of a sudden. He laughs, feels like losing his mind with how everything turned out. 'Do you really think money is what made me happy?' He hiss, eyes now spurting unwanted tears. But he has no dignity left, with how much the Jung's degraded him.

'Everyone needs it. Everyone did it. So why won't you?' Jaehyun grunts back, eyes hard as steel. Never backing down. But Dongyoung is not a quitter.

'Did your money made me laugh, huh?" Dongyoung squares in front of him, hiccuping once in a while. 'Did your money made my heart beat faster? Did your money made me cry?' Dongyoung laughs bitterly, remembering every little thing they had done together. Not as a famous couple but as two young lads in love. "Do you think money made me pregnant?'

Jaehyun stiffens at the word, a frown arising in his handsome face. 'All of them came into my house showing the same thing? What made you think you're different from them? With that fake pregnancy tester you're holding? Or was it really mine?'

Dongyoung felt his heart shatter with every word, felt his knees wave with the blame. He scans Jaehyun's face for remorse, but found none, and instead saw fear, anger and hatred in his beautiful dark orbs. He bows his head to gather himself, staring at the marbled step that he will not see anymore nor step into. 'What makes me different?' He whispers, Jaehyun raising an eyebrow at him.

He lifts his head with the little pride he has, eyes determined and strong. 'What makes me different is that I am not a liar. And I will never, ever be.' He boasts, before finally finally turning his back and walking as fast as he can out of the villa. Dongyoung wishes Jaehyun will call for him, apologize for his mistake and beg him to come back. But as he said goodbye to the guard who was sadly waving goodbye at him, he feels that there is no turning back. 

Dongyoung's not a quitter. But he's not a fighter either.

And Jaehyun can have his whole rich life shoved up on his ass like he wants, but Dongyoung's going to live his life happily with his baby.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


When Dongyoung opened his apartment door, he was surprised to see his friends, college friends in the small living room, a cake lit up as pizza boxes were scattered on the ground. Ten, Youngho and Taeyong had the decency to look guilty, but their eyes tell him otherwise. 'We ordered pizzas but you were taking a little too long so we ended up eating all of it.' Ten pouts, shoving Taeyong who tried to point him for the blame.

Youngho rolled his eyes at his friends, smiling at the newcomer. 'So, tell us, when is the wedding? Should we buy a tuxedo?'

'What tuxedo! We should have our own style!' Taeyong argues, pushing Ten out of the way when he crawls to Dongyoung. The latter watches them with a fond smile, a lone tear running down his cheeks. He's shocked his friends didn't notice his puffy eyes and grumpy figure. He has a hand on his stomach, and when he can't take the laughter and questions anymore, he collapses on them, crying his eyes out. The three of his friends shared a look of concern over his head, Taeyong rubbing his back. 'W-what happened Dongyoung?'

Dongyoung sobs into Taeyong's shirt, gripping his arms like he's his lifeline. 'J-jaehyun—' he stutters, breathing hard. 'W-we broke up.'

There's a stunned silence, everyone was mum before all of them bursted into questions, scaring the hell out of Dongyoung. Youngho, as the sane one, finally pulls Ten and Taeyong away, caging Dongyoung in his arms. 'Okay guys, let's— let's chill. Our friend here is too scared. And we all know Dongyoung wouldn't answer unless he's fine.'

Ten and Taeyong stopped midway on their rant, before sighing, plopping themselves safely beside Dongyoung who had his face buried on Youngho's chest. He continued to cry for a whole 30 minutes, and then he stopped, breathe smoothening. Taeyong cards his finger on his friend's hair, a worried look on his face. 'Dongyoungie, you know you can tell us anything.'

Dongyoung turned his face sideways, facing the other. He smiles at them tiredly, finally ready to speak. 'Jaehyun and I broke up.'

'That we know.' Ten snorts which earned him a jab from Youngho. He mouths a small ' _ sorry _ ' before burying his face on Dongyoung's nape, encouraging him to continue. The latter sighs, leaning comfortably at Youngho's hard chest. 'I told him I'm carrying his child.'

'What the fu—' Ten almost shouts but Youngho sends him another look.

'But I forgot he was a blacklister.' Dongyoung laughs miserably, closing his eyes as more tears spurt out of his tired puffy eyes. 'He told me he cannot impregnate anyone. Including me.' He started sobbing so loud, his friends feared that the landlady may kick them again for another warning. 'Gosh, guys, I was so scared. You know I will never, in my whole life cheat on Jaehyun.'

Youngho nods, caressing his head. 'With how much you love him, it's impossible to cheat on someone.'

Dongyoung laughs at that, nodding. 'But he kicked me out. And told me that I'm just like the other people who tried to get to him for money.'

Taeyong sighs, feeling sad as he gathers Dongyoung for a hug. A little uncomfortable since Youngho had him caged and Ten is stuck to his back like an octopus. 'We will be here for you Dongyoungie. Do not be afraid.'

Ten nods from behind him, giving him a wet kiss on his cheek making Dongyoung giggle. 'Yeah, we will move away from here and get the biggest fucking cafe we can—'

'Language, Ten.' Youngho sighs.

'The four of us will make it big. Just watch.' Ten muses, smiling lovingly as he cuddles his tall friend. Taeyong nods with him and so does Youngho. But Dongyoung interjects, a frown on his face. 'Not just four.'

'Why, do we have any friends?' Youngho butts in, eyes wide as if trying to remember everyone they have been acquainted with. Dongyoung chuckles, smoothing a hand on his nicely tucked shirt to rest it on his stomach. 'Five. We are now five.'

The three took a moment to understand what he was saying, before Ten practically pushed Taeyong aside, eyes wide and excited. 'Oh my gosh! I'm gonna be an uncle! Can I name him?'

Youngho laughs from where he was, chest vibrating. 'We don't even know if it's a he or she.'

Ten ignores him, 'It's probably a he.'

Dongyoung watches his friends bicker, sighing in contentment. Sure, there is the longing feeling and sadness in his heart, but he knows he can't turn back time anymore. 'Thank you guys.' He whispers sleepily, eyes closing from tiredness. Taeyong stopped bickering with Ten, a soft look on his face. Ten also does the same, leaning his head on Dongyoung's shoulder to lull him to sleep. Youngho drags the three of them to his embrace, large and long limbs caging them to protect them from the harsh reality of the world. 

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


3 years after.

  
  


'What the fu— come here you little mister!' Ten yells as he runs to catch the little kid who's dashing around the cafe, mindful of the customers who are waving at him cutely. Taeyong watches from the cashier, smiling once in a while to their customers who sends him flying hearts eyes. 

The little kid sprint to the door, seeing a very familiar figure. He shouts in his tiny little voice, eyes wide and excited. "

'Mama!'

Just as the door opens, Dongyoung finds himself arms full of his small bundle of joy, giggling once in a while. Ten came to him, sweat trickling down his neck as he struggle to catch his breathe. 'I—' he gasped out, out of breathe. 'I don't know how— how you manage.' He says, waving his hands to go back to the pantry. Dongyoung yells a loud ' _ sorry _ ' as he waves to their regular customers, carrying his child to an empty booth. The kid was wiggling, funny sounds running out of his mouth. Dongyoung shoots him an impressed look, laughing. 'You like torturing your uncles, huh.'

'Nu-uh!' The kid responds, laughing when his mama tickles his soft tummy. 'Yes you are. My cute little pea.'

'Me! Me!' He screams on the top of his lungs, waving his hands in the air like he's having a really good time. Dongyoung watches as his kid belts out some old-fashioned song he used to play when he's still in his stomach. 'You did a good job sweetheart.'

'Mama sing too!'

Dongyoung smiles at that, leaning down to kiss him silly, blowing raspberry on his cheeks. Their sweet moment got cut off when Youngho also entered the cafe, still dressed in his suit with his suitcase. He's lucky to get hired in an Advertising company where he voices over the commercials for the people. The pay is big, big enough to sustain the 4 important people in his life. 'How is my baby doing?' Youngho flashes them a smile, gathering the kid in his arms. 'Did you obey your uncles while we're gone?'

The kid had the decency to look guilty, an attitude he seems to have adopted from Taeyong and Ten. Dongyoung ruffles his child's hair, leaning in to give Youngho a pat on his back. 'Donghyuck misses you a lot.' He quips, gazing at his son who was busy gnawing Youngho's collar. The taller raises an eyebrow at that, chuckling. 'Did you miss me baby? Did you? Hm?'

Donghyuck raises his head from his hiding spot, jumpy with a pout. 'Yes! 'Uckie miss Papa!'

It's a bond, something that they have discussed to create a better environment for Donghyuck. When Donghyuck was born, Dongyoung was worried that he'll ask for a father figure, someone strong and playful, who will chase him and sing him to sleep, or make funny voices when he's sick. Ten and Taeyong cannot fill the position because both of them are babies as well. Ten's whinier than his son and Taeyong is a pure innocent lad who loves kissing Donghyuck's fist. So Youngho is the last resort. Donghyuck called him ' _ papa _ ' for the first time when Dongyoung didn't come home due to overtiming on his work. It's a sort of comfort, a call of familiarity whenever the kid feels sad and lonely. 

They had explained that Youngho is not his real dad, but Donghyuck took it with a shrug, pouting as he asked. 'Call Papa? Want papa.'

Dongyoung let's him do as he wants, if that will make him happy. 

'Dongyoungie, can you help me with these cupcakes?' Ten shouts from the pantry, struggling to hold the trays of newly baked goods. Dongyoung shouts back an ' _ okay _ ' before grabbing his apron, an extra one just incase he needs to help. They have recruited two lads named Lucas and Jungwoo who worked during the afternoon after their classes. Aside from that, the three of them can handle the cafe during the day. He slides beside his friend, picking the fresh cookies first as he put them in the display section, before grabbing the cupcakes. 

Dongyoung glances at his son from the counter, busy playing with Youngho who was biting his nails in a playful manner. 

'I think we should celebrate.' Dongyoung mutters, hips hitting Taeyong's, who casts him a smile. 'Celebration for what?'

Dongyoung looks proud, puffing his nonexistent big chest. 'I got promoted today.' He remembers the event earlier which causes a smile to his face. Their manager told him that the new branch of Dong Corporation is in need of staffs that can be part of their new team for the upcoming summit. He is more than willing to be a part of the team, but he's more shocked when his company had told him that 90% of the workers nominated him for the position of Team Leader for the new team. He was beyond shock and overwhelmed, especially when the team leaders walked to him and congratulated him for being so hard working and always professional. This definitely calls for a celebration. 

Taeyong had cast him a wide smile, as if he was beaming all throughout the whole story. 'We should close early and then eat at a fine dine restaurant!'

'That would be great!' Ten yells from the pantry, groaning in pain when a pan fell down on his shoes. 

They decided to close the cafe by 8 pm to ' _ eat dinner at a fancy restaurant _ ' as Ten says. Youngho told them that he found a new dining area where they served kids food as a menu too. And Dongyoung was more than happy to eat there so his son can enjoy eating too. 

'Mama..' Donghyuck gave his best puppy eyes, clutching onto his Mama's shirt. He points to a nearby kid who was sucking a lollipop the size of his head. Dongyoung raises an eyebrow at that, shaking his head. 'Baby no, that's bad for your health. And expensive. You know expensive right?'

Donghyuck nods sullenly, clenching his tiny fist as tears started forming on his eyes. Dongyoung sighs, picking him up to settle him on his lap. 'Baby, we've talked about this right?'

But Donghyuck's still a kid. And he's stubborn. 'B-but— I want taste lolli—'

'Donghyuck.' Dongyoung cuts him off softly, a furrow on his eyebrows. 'I'll buy you next time, okay?'

Youngho sent him a worried look, saying, 'I can buy him that, you know. I'm his Papa too.' Ten agrees with that, already grabbing his wallet. But Dongyoung shakes his head at them, smiling apologetically as he walks out, 'I got this.'

The problem with Dongyoung is that he never knows when to quit. He doesn't ask for help, doesn't ask for money even when he needs it. They'll just know that he overworked himself the next day when his manager calls them via phone that their friend passed out or fainted during the meeting. Truly, a person still has a flaw. And that's Dongyoung's problems. He doesn't want anyone seeing him weak. After what happened 3 years ago. 

When Dongyoung came back with Donghyuck in his arms, the kid was sniffling sadly but quieter. They have ordered lazagna, caramel bites and potato mash for Donghyuck. 'Dongyoung, hand me Donghyuck.' Taeyong says, wiping his hands. Dongyoung look troubled, like he doesn't want to burden his friends, but Taeyong send him a look that can kill. So he sighs and then plops a kiss on his son's temple before passing him carefully to Taeyong who was more than happy to take care of Baby Donghyuck. 

'What do you want to eat Hyuckie?' Taeyong asked playfully, bouncing him in his lap when the kid doesn't budge. Donghyuck shyly burrows his face on his uncle's neck, pointing the caramel bites. Taeyong smiles softly before picking a piece to cut it into small pieces, and not even a minute, Donghyuck was laughing and cackling on his spot, caramel drizzled messily in his clothes and chin. But Dongyoung loved the way he laugh so he doesn't mind the mess.

'So, how's the new team?' Ten asked, leaning on Youngho's shoulder from exhaustion. Dongyoung perks up with the topic, eyes wide and beaming. 'We're starting next week. I still have to file a letter of transfer with my team but overall, we're ready. They even gave us the new blueprint and report for the summit for the Dong Corporation.'

'I am so happy for you.' Ten mumbles, eyelids heavy. 'And I love seeing you smile.'

Dongyoung reaches for his mouth, feeling his lips curved up when he smiles. He resist the urge to cry infront of his friends. They're not kids anymore, and his son might panic when he cry. So he smiled back, showing his teeth (Taeyong once told him it's kinda creepy because he resembled a dinosaur when he's smiling with all of his teeth.) to show his gratitude to the people who helped him during the hard times.

Soon, they finished dinner and went back home. Ten was too tired to take a shower so Youngho took him to the bathroom to wash him. Taeyong was putting their left-over inside the fridge for tomorrow while Dongyoung changes Donghyuck into his onesie. Donghyuck is currently 2 years old but he still has his habits, like pacifiers and diapers, but Dongyoung loved him more for that. Because he's innocent, and still young. Pure. 

'Mama' Donghyuck whines sleepily, already clad in his favorite onesie, as he reaches for his parent. Dongyoung kisses his fist, pushing him to his chest as the baby sleepily suckles on his nubs. He's been actively lactating when Donghyuck was newly born but now that it's been 3 years, the milk has stopped, but Donghyuck still insist on biting on his nubs. 'I see, he's already asleep.' Taeyong says from the door of his room, Youngho behind him with an arm on the doorframe.

'How was Ten?' Dongyoung asked, leaning comfortably on his back. 

Youngho's face suddenly turned serious, a frown on his handsome face. 'He's sick. He's been sick ever since we walked out of the cafe, now he's high on fever."

Dongyoung's suddenly alert and worried. 'Oh my gosh, should we call a doctor?' He was reaching for his phone already but Taeyong was quick to shush him. 'It's okay, we'll take care of him for the mean time. Do not worry.'

'But—' Dongyoung protest. He has to be there for his friend.

'It's okay, Youngie. You should rest, you had a long week. And you will have another long week.' Youngho muses, already dragging Taeyong by his arms after they wave goodbye. 

Dongyoung settles back down on the bed, deep in thoughts for his friend while caressing Donghyuck's back as they fall asleep in a comfortable slumber.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


To say that he was ecstatic was an understatement. He was over the moon when his team reached the new building and was welcomed by thousands of employers there. He was recognized as the Team Leader of their Branch as his fellow workers boast that Dongyoung was the reason behind their successful business. 

'You'll be meeting our Executive Secretary at 10, Sir Kim.' Kun, the front desk says, eyes on his journal for the meetings. Dongyoung nods gratefully at him, the man returning his gesture. 'It's finally good to meet you sir. We've all heard how amazing your leadership was.'

Dongyoung flushes at that, rubbing his nape shyly as his coworkers befriended the other members of the department. He loved this. 'I believe hard work makes the dream work.'

Kun nods back at him, looking at the wall clock displayed at the lobby. 'We still have 10 more minutes before your scheduled meeting sir. Anything you want? Coffee?'

'Just water. I'm kind of nervous.' He admits, flushing again when Kun smiled angelically at him, thrusting a bottled water gently. 'No need to be Sir Kim. With the recognition you're holding, it's impossible to have a failing outcome. I must say you're the one keeping the branch at Busan alive.'

'There won't be a branch without my teammates and leaders.' Dongyoung replies humbly, staring at his bottled water with a smile. 'After all, they're the one who encouraged me.'

Kun was silent for a minute, before a phone call disturbed them. Kun took the call with an ' _ excuse me _ ', answering professionally. When the conversation was over, Kun was ordered to take Dongyoung to the meeting room to meet the Executive Secretary. Dongyoung was at loss with how beautiful and extravagant the infrastructure was. He knows that their branch is nothing compared to the real deal, but he still can't believe he'll be working on this place for a good 6 months. 'This is nothing compared to the main branch.' Kun cackles when he notices his wandering eyes. 'The main branch is definitely more designed because the CEO likes arts.'

Dongyoung snapped out of his reverie. 'Your CEO?' He means, their CEO.

Kun nodded as the elevator dings open, the both of them walking inside before Kun pushes the 43th floor. 'The Jungs like arts, marbles in specific. Our CEO is very much addicted to anything pretty in his eyes.'

Dongyoung ignores the way his heart hammered at the word ' _ jungs _ '. There's a lot of Jung after all. 'Is he kind?'

'He is!' Kun looks delighted as he answers, 'He makes sure everyone is doing good and rewards his employees once in a month for what they achieved. He's probably the best CEO now.'

Dongyoung kept that in mind. After all, he'll meet the CEO one or another. Kun waves him goodbye when the elevator dings, signalling the reaching of said floor. Dongyoung was led then to a wide meeting room with a large glass served as a window, showcasing the beauty of Seoul. He sat nervously on the provided couch, a long leathered-sofa. He was too lost in his mind that he haven't heard footsteps coming in and irritated voices fighting.

'Oh you shut it!' A voice said, 'He's here!'

Dongyoung almost catapults on the floor when a body slammed at his back. 'The fuck?' Another guy says, grabbing an arm to save their visitor from the attack. 'Sorry, he's just like that.'

Dongyoung sat properly, rubbing his sore shoulder only to face two men who share the same smile as him. This must be the Executive Secretary and his right hand. The blonde one beams at him, looking young and wild. 'Hi, my name is Dong Sicheng! I'm the Executive Secretary and branch holder of this Industry. This is my personal secretary. Nakamoto Yuta.'

Said guy waves then took a sit infront of the glass window, phone on his hands as he dial to call someone. Sicheng sat infront of him, eyes wide and beaming. 'We've waited long enough to see you. I've heard a lot about you. Seungcheol made sure that he's sending us the best employee he have.'

Dongyoung silently thanked his manager. 'I am forever grateful for the recognition, Sir Dong.'

'Just Sicheng is fine.' He answers back, papers in his hand. 'To be honest, we had a lot of problems surrounding the summit. We cannot actually control how the press wanted the event to happen, so we decided to have some help from different branches. And I know we aren't doing the wrong thing. After all, you're here, Kim Dongyoung in the flesh.'

If Dongyoung could disappear out of embarrassment he would. Everything is just too much. Everything is just too sudden. He was being offered a place to stay into, just the boundary between their cafe and his temporary job. And with a higher salary that can pay the whole price of the cafe they're still paying. He cannot ask for more. 'I am willing to do my best and surpass the expectation you and your team holds for me.'

'Very well said, my dear employee.' Sicheng tuts in happily. 'Now, I think it's time for you to meet the big deal.'

Dongyoung felt his throat constrict. The CEO.

He heard more shuffling and voices started becoming louder. Sicheng looked relaxed, like his employee isn't having a mental breakdown. 'You probably heard about him. He's kind but strict. He has an eye for perfection and accuracy. But I prefer just be yourself, after all, you're working for my branch and not on the main one.'

Dongyoung cast him a look. 'I-I can still get fired if he doesn't like me right?'

Sicheng blinks at him, surprised at his question. 'Oh, what makes you think he wouldn't like you. You're very likeable and smart. We're going to lose a lot if he's going to fire you.'

Dongyoung wasn't able to ask more because suddenly, the door opens. Sicheng stood on his place, welcoming them with his open arms as Dongyoung stay rooted, back against them. 

'Jaehyun-hyung! Finally! I was thinking you would never come.'

Dongyoung felt his heart jump to his throat. He heard the voice before he can even see his face.

'I'm not letting an opportunity like this go to waste. After all, I have to meet the person behind the successful business in Busan branch.' Came the reply.

Dongyoung wishes for the ground to swallow him. He mentally asked himself, what did he ever done wrong in his life to be subjected to this kind of torture. He stood on his spot, gathering every pride and dignity he had earned during the last 3 years. This is a new him. He will never ever be stepped down again. As he faced the CEO and his right hand, he heard a gasp. The first one he sees is Jaehyun's older brother, Taeil. He was looking at him like he had seen a ghost. 'D-dongyoung?' He whispers just a little breathe of air.

Then he raises his head to look at Jaehyun dead in the eye. 

If Dongyoung's still in love with him, he'll probably faint at the sight of the grown man. He hasn't changed. Still handsome but now with blonde hair, body more fit than when he was young. And taller, probably taller than lanky Dongyoung. But the latter gained enough confidence to cover his face with the mask he has. So he greets them politely, and if he sees Jaehyun's wide eyes, he doesn't think about it and instead professionally introduced himself. Because this is him. This is his job. He will not get fired just because he had a very ugly past with the CEO who owns all the branch of their business in the whole geography of Korea.

'Good morning. I am Kim Dongyoung, the head of Busan branch. It is very nice to meet you.' He says, bowing his head with a wide smile. Neither of the two newcomers move, eyes wide and shocked 

'Oh, uhm, am I missing something?' Yuta asked when he came back from the call, eyes blinking with how eerily silent it was. Sicheng shrugged his shoulder, looking back between Dongyoung and their CEO. 'Uhm? Do you know each other?'

Taeil seems to snap out of his thoughts, nodding a little. 'Y-yeah, we know him. He's—'

'An acquaintance.' Dongyoung finishes, smiling tightly. 'We met in a party before.' It was a white-lie. They really did meet at a party before, the first time he met Jaehyun and Taeil and so on. But no one needs to know.

Sicheng blinked again, unsure, 'Oh. Okay."

When the silence covered them again, Dongyoung decided that it's time to leave. He faced Sicheng and asked for his approval to leave because he still has an appointment with their client. 'Oh, sure sure. Would love to see you here tomorrow!' Sicheng hugs him tight, Yuta sending him a small wave. When he raises his head to face the brothers, Jaehyun was now wearing a stoic look. And if Dongyoung's scared, he doesn't show it. After all, he's the one they're after. Taeil shot him a worried glance, 'See you.'

Dongyoung bows at them before walking to the elevator, staring at Jaehyun's eyes who turned to look at him. As the door closes, the last thing he sees is Jaehyun's clenched fist and his own determined face reflecting on the elevator wall. He is not going to get stepped down again. 

This is his fight.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


'Dongyoung—' Taeyong was already up from his seat, scowling with his arms crossed over his chest. Dongyoung was lucky Donghyuck's asleep at their room or else he'll get scared with how his pretty uncle looks right now. 'I know, I know, it's just six months Tae.' The latter explains, 'Just six months and I'm off. I promise I wouldn't do anything reckless other than this. You got my word.'

'You don't have to shoulder the whole payment—' the other argues.

'I can! I will pay for it because I can!' Dongyoung retorts back, equally frustrated like his friend. He deflates soon when Taeyong softens his look, 'I just need to pay for this apartment and our cafe. I can't let him get to my happiness. The salary is high. It's enough for us to save and buy a new apartment.'

Suddenly there's arms circling his shoulders, a sniff from his back. 'I don't want you to risk yourself just for us.'

'Tae, you're not just a friend to me.' Dongyoung turns in his embrace, snuggling at him. 'You're my family. You're the reason why Donghyuck's healthy and why we aren't starving. This is the tiniest thing I can do for you.'

Taeyong still looked torn, but with Dongyoung's words he sighed and nodded. 'Just tell us if he does anything weird. Youngho is still Donghyuck's papa.'

The latter agrees at that, hugging his friend and wishing for a better life. One that doesn't revolve around his ex-fiancee. 

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Dongyoung doesn't get to see Jaehyun for the span of two months, and he's  _ so so _ thankful that he got to finish their plan for the upcoming summit before the CEO decided to barge and listen to their meeting. 

'Oh my gosh, he's like the human version of Adonis!' One of the employees said, giggling with her friends. Dongyoung stopped scrolling down his PowerPoint presentation when the door opened, revealing their CEO (or in Dongyoung's case, his asshole ex.) in all his handsome glory. Soon, all the female employees and some male members started greeting him, giggling and making sure to catch his attention.

Dongyoung scoffs, fixing his tie as his boss approaches him. 'Dongyoungie!' Sicheng beams, jumping to hug him. Behind him is Yuta, looking tired with eyebags decorating his eyes. 'Hey.'

'I saw your presentation—' Sicheng starts, eyes twinkling like stars as he continues to hang onto the other. 'And you know what— the meeting hasn't even ended but our clients already said yes. You're really a miracle! How did you do that?'

Dongyoung flushes with embarrassment, patting him back. 'I guess hard work.'

'You probably had an inspiration.' Sicheng teases, nudging him even when Yuta tiredly slump beside him. Donghyuck is the first thing that enters Dongyoung's mind, bringing a smile on his lips. Sicheng continues to tease him, earning a whack from his secretary because he's so noisy and they're still inside the meeting room. 

'Oh Dongyoung, the CEO wants to talk to you.' One of his female workers says, shyly waving a hand to the CEO who sent them a glance. When Dongyoung raises his head to see the other, the taller is already staring at him, eyes calculative and serious. Dongyoung suddenly has the urge to vomit, so he waves an excuse, running out of the meeting room to the nearest toilet.

He locks the door, collapsing on the floor beside the bowl as he bawls whatever he ate this morning and lunch. He doesn't know why he's been feeling dizzy. Maybe it's because he's been busy finishing the plan for the summit that he didn't have any decent time to sleep and rest. When he had heaved enough, he laid his head on the wall, fearing an upcoming fever. He can feel it ready, and he'd be doomed if ever Taeyong or Ten finds out that he wasn't able to sleep properly last night. 

Unexpectedly, knocks came rapping on his cubicle door. He wipes his saliva away and flushes the disgusting vomit before fixing himself. When he deemed himself prepared, he opened the door with a smile. 'Yes?'

He doesn't expect to see Jaehyun with a frown on his face, outside his cubicle standing awkwardly. 'What's wrong?'

Dongyoung wants to roll his eyes, but he's not going to risk his profession and position. He bows his head to avoid the eye-contact, quietly and smoothly avoiding the other. 'I'm fine Sir. I just ate something bad.'

Jaehyun looks like he wanted to say something, but he stopped himself and instead pushed a handkerchief to the other. 'Here.'

Dongyoung glances at the handkerchief, shaking his head with a frown. 'I don't need it.'

'You're clearly dirty from your—'

'Was it disgusting?' Dongyoung snapped back, suddenly tired and exhausted. The meeting took a toll on him, and he's beyond irritated. He doesn't want to deal with him right now. Jaehyun looks frustrated and still persistent. 'I didn't say that. Just take the damn handker—'

'Keep it Jaehyun.' Dongyoung hisses.

'I am your CEO, Mr. Kim—' Jaehyun glooms at him, angry as he pushes the other on the wall, a hand on his shoulder. Dongyoung challenges his stare, courageous and still. 'You're still an asshole. That doesn't change you.'

'I'm giving you a warning, Kim.' Jaehyun growls, pulling himself away. Dongyoung doesn't take the words into his heart, after all, he did his best, and he still got the payment from his clients and Sir Dong. Dongyoung pushes himself away from the wall, sluggishly leaning on the sink as he washes his face, as Jaehyun makes his way towards the door. 'You still got the guts to treat me like I'm trash. After what I've given to this company.' Dongyoung laughs bitterly, reminiscing the smile his friends showed him when he proudly paid all of their debt for their cafe. 

'This is not about the company, Kim.' Jaehyun replies stiffly, a hand on the doorknob. 

Dongyoung turns to lean in the wall, dizzy and his mind's a little foggy. He cackles tiredly, hands wet from the open faucet. 'Then is it about us?'

Jaehyun doesn't answer, but he doesn't move either. 

'How dare you mess around with me when all I did was to make our son happy.' Dongyoung whimpers, voice fading into whisper as his eyes closed and darkness consumed him. Jaehyun turned to him when he heard the word ' _ our _ ', his heart beating erratically wilder than ever, only to see Dongyoung collapsing in the ground, head hitting the sink in a loud thump. His eyes widen as Dongyoung laid on the floor, not moving. 'Fuck? Dongyoung!' He shouts, running to him to gather him in his arms.

This is not how he wants to talk with his ex-fiancee.

Dongyoung laid on his arms, unmoving with his lips turning pale purple. The taller grabbed his phone, calling for help. 'Hello, yes, Taeil hyung, I'm in the toilet room. Dongyoung collapsed, I need help— ambulance yeah yeah. Please help.'

As the line hung up, Jaehyun can only stare at his past lover's face. 

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Jaehyun was waiting outside the emergency room. After Dongyoung was rushed to the nearest hospital and his family members were called for notification. What's shocking is no one in Dongyoung's family was listed, but there were three unknown and weird names Jaehyun have never heard of. 

Chittaphon Ten.

Seo Youngho.

Lee Taeyong.

He wonders who they were. As Jaehyun sighs on his spot, he sees Taeil walking to him with a frown on his face. 'Hyung. How is he?'

'Suffered over-fatigue. Not enough water. And he hasn't eaten for the last three days according to their diagnosis.' Taeil answers back, giving him a cup of coffee as he sit down beside him. Jaehyun doesn't move, but he has a deep frown on his face. Taeil turns to look at him, concerned. 'What are you trying to do? He was living peacefully. I thought you never wanted to be in any relation to him.'

Jaehyun buries his face on his hands. 'I know— I just—' he struggles to explain. 'When I saw him that time, I can't— I just can't forget him anymore.'

'He's new. He's not the Dongyoung you used to love anymore.' Taeil clarifies, 'He's stronger and independent. What you're doing to him is destroying his chances of having a happy life.'

'I don't want to—'

'Then stop acting like you care.' Taeil finishes, sighing when Jaehyun looks at him brokenly. 'Jaehyun, you've made a mistake three years ago that you cannot take back. You cannot apologize to him just because you wanted to be with him now. It's not that easy.'

'I know hyung.' Jaehyun gulps, tears in his eyes. 'I just need to see how he was doing. He said, he said— our s-son—'

Taeil clearly understands his younger brother. He knows how his brother feels. Ever since he became the CEO, everyone even on their bloodline wanted to marry him, for the money and power. No one came to him to love him just for who as he is. Just Jaehyun who love singing on the rooftop, who cries when he sees an abandoned kitty, who chokes on popcorn. Almost all of the person who claimed they're pregnant with Jaehyun's child were banished from their household, even relatives. Add to that, that Jaehyun has a very traumatic experience of people forcing him to impregnate them. So he doesn't blame Jaehyun to be very protective and cautious. It's just that it's been three years yet he hasn't even moved on from his last love life, Kim Dongyoung.

Jaehyun had cried so hard, wanting to believe Dongyoung that he carries his child. But every test, every doctor had proven him unable to impregnate his partners. It's impossible. It's 0.01 percent that it will happen, and out of all the people Jaehyun had sex with, no one came positive.

'Jaehyun, do you really want to be with him, regardless of who the father of his son is?' Taeil asked, Jaehyun nodding as he sobs on his hands. Until now, Jaehyun didn't hide the fact that he wanted the other back, but their family line had made every connection with his past lover impossible to happen. Taeil sighed on his spot, feeling sad for his brother. It looks impossible that Dongyoung wanted reconciliation either, especially now that he has friends to help him. 

When the both of them walked to where the nurses moved Dongyoung, they found 3 visitors already. They decided not to barge inside and just send a text to Sicheng, notifying him that one of his employees is currently in the hospital and in need of rest. Before they walk away, a tiny voice erupted inside the room, and Taeil had to physically stop Jaehyun from entering the said room to see who it was. 

'Mama! Why is mama sick?' A little voice asked, already at the edge of crying. Taeil sees Jaehyun bump his head at the wall beside the door, clenching his fist with a whimper. Another voice responded to the question, 'Mama didn't eat enough. So you better eat a lot so that you'll be big and healthy, okay?'

'Yes papa!'

Taeil raises an eyebrow at the words. He wasn't sure if the 'Papa' is the kid's real dad? He doesn't even know if the kid is really Dongyoung's? As he turns to check his brother, Jaehyun has already left, tear-stain on the wall of the hospital room. 

  
  


'How are you feeling?' Youngho asked, keeping a hand around Donghyuck's small frame just in case he decided to jump on the floor again. Dongyoung lifts his face from the pillow, smiling, 'Feeling fine now that I've eaten. Thank you guys.'

Ten makes a shocked face, waving his hands. 'We're not the one who sent you to the hospital though.'

The latter turned confused as well, 'What? But when I wake up, you're here already.'

'Sir Taeil called us. He said you fainted and was brought to this hospital.' Taeyong answered, leaning on his palm. 'We got to see Jung Jaehyun in flesh too.'

Dongyoung resisted his urge to roll his eyes, instead, picked his son from Youngho's arms. Donghyuck squeaks when he sees his Mama awake and started peppering him with kisses. Suddenly, a doctor came in followed by nurses. 'How are you feeling, Mr Kim? Does your head still hurt?'

'I'm feeling fine now. I can go home by this evening.' Dongyoung answers.

'Great! Please do rest a lot. I told your boss to take a week-rest. From what I heard, you're one of their best employees, so you had to take care of yourself and relax for the mean time.' The doctor states, a nurse coming in to pile fruits on the bedside table. Dongyoung raises an eyebrow at that, looking at his friends who shrugged at the gift. Noticing the confusion, the doctor intervenes, 'That's from Mr. Dong. He came here to give it but received an urgent call.'

'Oh, thanks.' Dongyoung feels tiny all of a sudden. He'll have to thank Sicheng for this when he come back. 

'And don't worry about the expenses.' The doctor adds, pulling a receipt out of his pocket. 'The Jung's already paid for it in full payment. He said take a lot of rest.'

Dongyoung felt his friends stare at him as he looked at the paper, the receipt where a small and neat ' _ take a lot of rest _ ' is written just above the paid expenses. This feels too surreal, having his hospital charge shouldered by someone other than him and his trustful friends. He knows he needs to pay for the money. Or else Jaehyun will find a way to disturb him. 

'He looks like he's trying to get it to you.' Ten jokes, but the frown Taeyong and Youngho has is concerning. Donghyuck continues to nibble Dongyoung's hospital gown, unaware of the tension inside the room. When he realized that it's too silent, he looks around and whimpers. 

'What's wrong honey?' Dongyoung shot up, caressing his small back when the kid started sobbing.

'Scawy' Donghyuck whimpers, burying his face on his mama's shoulder. 'I'm sorry baby.' Youngho apologizes, picking the kid from his friend's arms as he cradles him. As Youngho distracts Donghyuck, Ten and Taeyong are left interrogating Dongyoung. 'You do know now that since you're in a single building, he'll be pestering you all he wants.' Ten says, playing with his fingers nervously.

Dongyoung quirks a smile at that. Remembering how effective and persuasive Jaehyun is. Even when he was young back then. 

'I understand if you don't like to make amends with him right now.' Taeyong sighs, rubbing his shoulder. 'But if he ever give you a sign that he wants to reconcile with you, I think you should give him a chance.'

Dongyoung looks at him unimpressed. 'He left me, left me to take care of our child. My child.'

Taeyong shares a look with Ten, agreeing with him. 'I know. But wouldn't everyone do the same? He's been wrapped in a world full of lies that he's scared to point who is real enough to stay with him.'

Ten adds, sadly, 'We still hate him, hate his guts and his decisions. But if he ever make a move to prove how he was really willing, I think you should give him a chance.'

Dongyoung feels like vomiting again. He doesn't like this conversation. 'Are you siding with him? I can't believe this.'

'No we are not.' Youngho says, now standing beside his hospital bed while Donghyuck's busy with a rubix cube. 'We are not siding with him. We know how hard it is for you to raise Donghyuck on your own—'

'But why—' Dongyoung cries, biting his lips as he stares at his little angel, his small ray of hope and sunshine. No, in no way. he wanted Jung fucking Jaehyun in his life again—

'Because I think you're worth fighting for. He's still chasing after you even if he's not sure if Donghyuck's is his kid or not. He's still after you even when he knows his pride is gonna vanish because you're not going to give it easy. We are not going to give it easy.' Youngho answers, bouncing Donghyuck making him giggle lightly. 'We don't want you to get hurt again. But I think every man makes a mistake once in a while. His mistake is as big as me, but we think he's willing to sacrifice everything just so he can be with you again.'

That effectively shuts Dongyoung, tears falling down his palms as he stares at them. 'He's an ass. I don't want him.'

'That we know.' Ten quips, laughing a little. 'But doesn't mean we're giving him the go, means we're giving it easy.'

Dongyoung wipes his tears away, thanking Taeyong when he passes a tissue to him. 'He'll have to adjust with how we live if he really wants to get your approval.'

Dongyoung wishes it's that easy.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Dongyoung received a call from Jaehyun's brother, Taeil to meet in a nearby local coffee shop for a talk. He knows this is one of their methods, but Dongyoung's been ready all his life so they can throw whatever they want at him. 

'Mama, where?' Donghyuck asked, adjusting his large beanie covering half of his face. Dongyoung bounces on his step, kissing his red cheeks as he answers. 'To a coffee shop.'

Dongyoung had been released the night he was put in the hospital. After exactly three days, he received a call from Taeil, asking softly if they can have a talk, not business related. He doesn't want to go, but Taeyong was the one who held his phone for him, so he actually doesn't have a say on this situation. Besides, it's just a talk. He can ask whatever he wants, Dongyoung can answer it with confidence anyway. 'We're here!' Dongyoung beams, cradling his son to his chest to protect him from the harsh wind.

When they're inside, he spots the small man sitting at one of the booth infront of the window, sipping coffee. 'Mama? Who?' Donghyuck asked, pulling his scarf off but his mama stopped him anyways. Dongyoung walks to where the man is, coughing to get his attention. Taeil snapped out of his reverie, eyes shocked, 'D-dongyoung?'

Try not to be sarcastic. Be a civilized citizen. Ten reminded him. 'Yeah, that's me.'

Taeil still looked shocked, so Dongyoung took the time to sit his son and himself in the free seat. A waitress walks to them, asking for their orders while Taeil regains his bearings. 'I'll have a cup of chocolate.' Dongyoung orders, checking the menu. Donghyuck brightens up at the words, practicing his pronunciation, ''Uckie yikes ca-car—mel—' he struggles to say, earning a laugh from the waitress and Dongyoung.

'Caramel, little Mr?' The waitress asked, smiling down. Donghyuck beams at her, 'Caramel!'

As the waitress rings their order, Dongyoung quirks an eyebrow at Taeil who's still unmoving, and now staring at his son. He wants to cover Donghyuck from the prying eyes, but that's just plain rude. And he had known Taeil eversince, he was after all the reason why he and Jaehyun became a couple. 'How are you?' Taeil manages a tight smile, looking more nervous than his guest. How ironic.

'I'm fine. Never been good.' Dongyoung replies casually, shrugging a shoulder. Taeil looked unsure. But they were good friends, so Dongyoung hoped he would relax. At least it's not Jaehyun himself. 

'So..'=Taeil starts, voice wavering, 'Is that him?'

Dongyoung knows this is what the conversation is for. 'Yes.' He answers lowly, caressing Donghyuck's small head as the kid pan his head from left to right, taking every thing in his curious little mind. 'How old is he?' Taeil continues.

'Two.'

Dongyoung pretends he doesn't see Taeil's fond smile directed at his son. "He's tiny." Taeil manages to say after a beat or two, catching Dongyoung off-guard. He slips out a cackle at the comment. 'Of course he's tiny. He's only two.'

Taeil nods solemnly at that, sipping on his coffee once more. He sighs after, clenching his fist as a sign of nervousness. 'Dongyoung'

'Is it about Jaehyun?'

Taeil inhales a sharp gasp, nodding. 'Yes.'

'What does he want?' Dongyoung asked, pinching his son's cheeks when he looks at them with big brown eyes, curious and wandering. The older man looked uncomfortable, as if he shouldn't be meddling with this kind of situation. 'He— he asked me how are you doing?'

Dongyoung stops himself from scoffing, instead, tickling his son to diminish his anxiety and irritation. 'Tell him I'm doing fine.'

'And your baby too?'

Dongyoung sends him a glance, 'Donghyuck's doing fine as well, as you can see.' He replies, pulling Donghyuck to stand on his toes, showing the older man how healthy and big his son is. Donghyuck giggles with delight from the attention, swaying happily as he let his Mama tickle his neck. 'Is he concerned?'

Taeil sags, nodding helplessly. 'So much.'

'Why?' Dongyoung retorts back, not looking at the older because he might cry. And he hated himself for it. After all these years, talking about Jaehyun still gives him a heartache. It's like he never moved on in the first place. He hates it. Taeil releases a sigh, answering. 'He hasn't moved on yet.' And adds a quiet, 'He doesn't want to move on from you.'

Dongyoung has a very rude statement to hiss back, but the waitress came and gave them their orders, ruffling Donghyuck's fluffy hair as she leaves for the other customers. Donghyuck excitedly scrambled on top of his mama's lap, staring at the design on his caramel drink. 'What do you want to do, Taeil-hyung?' Dongyoung answers back after Donghyuck had taken a sip of his drink, bouncing happily on Dongyoung's lap. 'Pretend I was never hurt in the first place. Pretend everything is alright. This is not how life works. I am not something you can throw around and pick up again.'

'I know.'

'Then why?' Dongyoung grits back. He was living a fairly good life with his friends and his son. He's doing very well, learning how to cope and adjust with every situation. But Jaehyun thought it was the right time to come back. 'I am happy now. Didn't he told me to leave? So I did.'

Taeil knew he wasn't supposed to be in this kind of position. Jaehyun didn't even know he met his past lover. But he cannot handle his younger brother looking sad and depressed every year. As he grows older, his reason to live seems to lessen every year. He just wants this to end, whatever Jaehyun and Dongyoung were holding with each other. May it be little hope or not. He just want a closure. 'Yes, yes he did.' He clarifies, remembering the heartbreaking scene 3 years ago. 'But Dongyoung, he changed. For the better. He looked for you after you left, searched every part of Seoul to know where you are. He's trying hard to get you back even if it's very hard because our family line blocked all of your information and contacts. And I know it sounded selfish, we're so selfish, for asking you to come back even with the crime we did to you.'

'Glad you know.' Dongyoung retorts back nonchalantly. He's mildly surprised with the involvement of the Jungs, but he didn't expect less from them, since most of them detest his and Jaehyun's relationship.

'But Jaehyun's willing to sacrifice everything for you now. He's willing to get you even if it's going to take an eternity.' Taeil adds, tears on the corner of his eyes. 'I know you hated him. I hate him too. But you got to know where he's coming from? You got to understand what he's been through.'

Dongyoung had dated Jaehyun for 2 years, but he realized that he still doesn't know a lot from the younger. He hates that he himself is dumb. 'What do you want me to do? He can't even accept our child.'

'Just one more chance.' Taeil begs, and it's humiliating. Having your older brother beg for your dignity and love. 'If he messes up, I will personally take him away from you.'

Dongyoung stares at his eyes, sincere and pure. Just like Jaehyun. Dongyoung wants to believe their romance was cut off due to bad timing. Did destiny allow it so they will learn from their mistakes? Is this what destiny wants? To get back with Jaehyun? He sighs, looking away to stop his tears, mumbling an apologetic, 'I'm sorry. But I can't.' And he left with his son in his arms after paying for the drink. Taeil sat there, looking at his coffee hopelessly.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Dongyoung doesn't think about the offer not until Donghyuck cried on a late evening. Taeyong was with him in a flash, eyes bloodshot and tired. 'What's wrong?' He asked, a bottle of formula in his hand already. Dongyoung frowns back at him, not knowing what to do. 'He hasn't stopped crying. I think he had a pretty bad dream.'

'Oh come on baby.' Taeyong cradles the kid in his arms, stilling in shock when Donghyuck whimpers a pitiful ' _ papa _ ' out of his small mouth. Dongyoung looked broken, eyebrows furrowing and eyes as bloodshot as his clothes. Unfortunately, papa Youngho is not in the house for the week, having to go for a meeting on Jeju. 

'You know..' Taeyong sighs, swaying from left to right to lull the baby to sleep. 'He keeps looking for his papa.'

'But Youngho —'

'His real papa.' Taeyong finishes, sitting down beside his friend. 'You know as he grows old he'll be asking attention from his parents. And with how busy Youngho is, it's impossible to juggle the time for family and work.'

Dongyoung doesn't reply.

'Just ask him okay? If he's willing to spend time with a kid he believes is not his, then why not take the opportunity.',Taeyong states, rubbing Dongyoung's shoulder. 'I told you. We're giving him the go, but we're not gonna give it easy.'

That night, Dongyoung slept with a mind full of tears, tiny hands and dimples. 

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Dongyoung is prideful and independent. But if his son's in the picture, he'll have to adjust and eat his own pride. 

'Sir, you have a visitor.' Dongyoung hears the secretary says, opening the door with a smile before he is ushered inside. Jaehyun's office is bigger than his own apartment room. There's pictures and paintings designed in the wall, a vase filled with gerbera flowers (his favorite) and a lone wooden table for his paper works. 'Who is it?' Jaehyun asked, not lifting his head from the mass of papers he have yet to sign.

'It's me.'

Jaehyun's head never snapped as fast as he can like that, the latter feared for the CEO's neck. 'Dongyoung' Jaehyun breathes out, eyes wide like he can't believe the other was here, right in front of him. They havent talk after the Taeil's event. And Dongyoung wasn't even sure if Taeil told Jaehyun about his answer. But he's here anyway, and he had a mission to do. For his son, because Donghyuck is still the most precious gift Dongyoung has ever received.

'Do you wanna see him?' Dongyoung asked, hitting it right at the base. After all, if Jaehyun wants to get back with him, he'll have to pass over his son and his friend's first. 

Jaehyun gulps, nervous like his own heart is at his mouth. He hastily nods, biting his lips. 'Y-yes. I-I wanna see him.'

'Then meet me tomorrow at the Lalife Cafe by 4am.' He states directly and then leaving as fast as he can. Jaehyun was left there, heart beating faster than normal, a goofy smile on his lips. 

  
  


Jaehyun indeed came. 

Dongyoung can see how eager the young CEO was. Unfortunately, he wasn't informed of what he's going to do because he came with a suit on, complete with his suitcase and shiny shoes. Ten and Taeyong chuckles inside the cafe, unsure how to deal with Jaehyun looking lost inside a 'commoner' coffee shop. 

Jaehyun really did wanted to see 'their' son. But he wasn't in the vicinity. 

'Uhm?' Jaehyun looked around nervously, puttering around Dongyoung's space. The smaller grips a hand around his arm, stilling him. 'When I told you to come here, it means help us work in the cafe.'

Jaehyun looks at him with wide eyes as huge as plates.

'Come on, how about you change into normal clothes first.' He tugs the younger by his hand, letting go the instant Jaehyun intertwines their fingers. He looked away, deciding to ignore Jaehyun's bashful yet soft smile directed to him. 'Here's the clothes, and then Taeyong here will tell you what to do.' He says, leaning on the locker. Taeyong stands behind the latter, waving slightly. Jaehyun is uncharacteristically quiet, removing his clothes to change into a simple shirt. Dongyoung felt a nudge on his arms, grunting. 'What?'

'You're gonna stare at him while he change?' Taeyong whisper teases, cackling when the other realizes that he 'in fact' really is staring at the taller. Dongyoung hastily turns away with red tinting his cheeks, stalking out of the locker room furiously, leaving Taeyong and Jaehyun.

As soon Dongyoung walks out, Taeyong's smile slipped away. 'Jaehyun, right?'

Said man raises his head, humming. 'Yes.'

Taeyong sighs, leaning on the locker as well. 'You do know we're giving you another chance. A chance Dongyoung doesn't want to give.' Jaehyun looks taken aback but nodded, 'I am grateful for your mercy.'

'This is a one-time thing.' Taeyong stand infront of him, eyes cold and heavy. 'If you screw once more, we'll make sure Dongyoung forgets you ever existed.'

Jaehyun nods at that, taking everything in his mind. He follows Taeyong when he finishes changing. They stand outside the cafe, and since it's still early, no one is still out and about. 'Here.' Taeyong pushes a broomstick to him, 'Clean the terrace first. And then water the plants after. If you need anything, just call me or Ten.'

Jaehyun takes the broom like a kid, biting his lips. 'Where is D-dongyoung?'

'Oh, he didn't tell you.' Taeyong turns to him, slightly surprised, 'He had a meeting today. And we actually need help in the cafe.'

'Oh.' Jaehyun felt his heart sunk. But he knows he deserve this. This is nothing to what Dongyoung had experienced. The least he can do is be of service to him. And maybe regain his trust and start a new life once again. Cleaning Lalife's Cafe is exhausting yet fun. Jaehyun haven't moved this much ever since he had inherited their company. However, he still feels the tension in the air, fidgeting once in a while whenever he bumps into Taeyong or either Ten while cleaning. He knows they're trying to be as good as they can even with how stupid Jaehyun was, so he's thankful for the slight welcoming gesture they showed him.

'You should have a break.' Ten calls from the pantry, walking out with two cups of coffee in his hands. 'Here. Unless you're not a coffee person.'

'Thanks.' Jaehyun says, voice small as he wipe his sweat away. His shirt is sticking harshly at his back, and his perfectly styled hair is now messed up, (he had to put a band around his head to keep his hair away.) He was having a small debate with himself when Ten and Taeyong sat down beside him, resting as well. He knows it wouldn't take long before the two starts interrogating him.

'So..' Ten starts, and Jaehyun sighs at himself, it has started. 'How are you?'

'I-I'm fine.' Jaehyun retorts back, pulling his collar a little because suddenly it's hot inside. Ten shot him a laugh, waving him off, 'Don't be nervous. We're still angry but well, you're here now. We're like, good citizens, if that's what you call it.'

Taeyong rolled his eyes at him anyway, 'Is it okay for you to be here?' In which Jaehyun raises his head at the question, nodding. 'Yes. I asked my brother to cover for me for the mean time.'

/Just to see Dongyoung's son.' Ten helpfully supplies, tilting his head in question. 'A kid you claim to not be yours.'

Jaehyun looks away, embarrassed, guilty and ashamed, but he still nods anyway. Ten and Taeyong exchange glances. 'You do know you're trying to win Dongyoung back?' Ten quips, quoting 'You have to woo his son too. If you really love him.'

Jaehyun never thought of that. He was too invested in making a good impression to 'his' son that he didn't know if said kid will like him. What if he doesn't like him? Dongyoung will probably not like him too. His mind's a mess already. 'You just do your best and don't ever, I say, do not ever make them feel unloved.' Ten says seriously, gripping his cup of coffee so hard it turns white, 'Cuz if you do. You know the consequences.' He threatens. Taeyong places a gentle hand on his arm, Ten instantly melting in his touch. 

Jaehyun bows his head in apology. Promising to do better and goes back to cleaning after finishing his coffee.

Dongyoung came back at the shop after his meeting. And to say that he was shocked is an understatement. Jaehyun really did a good job in cleaning their cafe. He was standing outside the cafe, already picked Donghyuck from his nursery. 'He installed new cupboards too.' Taeyong whistles from the open door, motioning for him to come inside. The cafe was already packed with people, some were their regulars who waved at them happily. Ten was busy in the kitchen, now with Lucas and Jungwoo who had both classes cancelled for the day. 'We moved some tables for more. And he bought new curtains, just in case you get suspicious of the new decor.' Taeyong adds, Dongyoung already invested in the beauty of his surrounding. 

/Where did he got these?' Dongyoung asked, seemingly lost inside their newly designed cafe. He set Donghyuck down, letting the kid run to Taeyong. 'Just from the shop nearby. We can't let him drive a long one. He must have been really tired.'

'Tired?"'

Taeyong nods happily, bouncing Donghyuck who's now on his chest. 'He cleaned the whole cafe by himself and installed all the things you see as new. He also helped Ten bake cupcake but we got them all burnt anyway.' His friend laughed, shaking his head in amusement after remembering Jaehyun being as eager as he can but failed anyways. Donghyuck perks up at the sound of cupcake, wiggling to be let down, 'C-cu-cake?'

'Yes honey./ Ten comes out of the pantry, holding a piece of chocolate muffin for him. 'Here.'

Donghyuck instantly plucks it, sticking to his leg to rest and munch his muffin. Ten ruffles his hair as Dongyoung turns to Taeyong, a little concerned. 'Where is he now?'

'Oh, he received a call from his brother.' Taeyong tells him, 'There was a very important meeting that he cannot substitute. So he rushed back to the office to attend it.'

'Did he change?' Dongyoung frowns, biting his lips. What if Jaehyun didn't change? He's sweaty. What if he gets pneumonia?

Taeyong smirks at him, covering his laugh. 'He had his clothes here right. He changed into them.' And he leaned closer, teasing "Why? Are you worried?"

Dongyoung spluttered, pushing him away. 'W-what— of course not! I was just nervous he'd get in trouble with how sweaty he was!'

'Yeah sure.' Ten jokingly replied from the counter, giggling. Donghyuck giggles as well, even though not knowing that his uncles are making fun of his mama.

Dongyoung hopes the tinge in his chest is from anger and insecurity.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Jaehyun came two days after when he received a message from Taeyong (the other gave it to him when the cafe needs help.). Jaehyun's finishing three papers when his phone beep, signaling a message. 

[ **The cafe is packed today. We need some help, if that's okay** .]

Jaehyun sent a small and quick ' _ be there in 15 _ ' as he finishes his paper, picking an extra shirt inside his office wardrobe before walking out. He feels giddy, hoping that he will be able to see Dongyoung and 'his' son as well if he's lucky. He just stepped inside the elevator when another form slipped in, a panicked Dongyoung entering without noticing the appearance of his past lover. 

Dongyoung doesn't seem to notice him at first, busy clicking on his phone. Only when he raises his head he realizes that Jaehyun's staring at him, and that he had yet to push his button on the elevator. 

'Hey' Jaehyun greets nervously, a little scared to be inside a small space with Dongyoung. He feels like whatever he do will offend the other, so he decided to not move at all. 

Dongyoung's breathe hitched, taking in the way how Jaehyun looks. Crippled crisp suit, open collar, tight slack pants with his hair tossled to the side. He looked glamorous and elegant, inviting too. If Dongyoung doesn't have a past relationship with this guy, he would've thought the guy's giving him signals. 'H-hey'

They stare awkwardly at each other, Jaehyun sheepishly rubbing his nape. The other quickly pushes the underground level, seemingly in a hurry. Jaehyun gets anxious and nervous with the way he's acting. 'Is everything alright?'

The latter direct a sharp gaze at him, gulping. 'Y-yeah.' And he looks away, 'Just, an emergency.'

Jaehyun wants to probe deeper but with the situation they had, he knows he doesn't have any rights to do so. 'Oh' he mumbles, glancing at Dongyoung's soft and porcelain cheek. Looking away instantly when the smaller snaps a gaze at him again, calculating. 'Where are you going?'

'To the cafe.' Came the answer, Jaehyun heaving a deep breathe. 'Taeyong need help in the cafe.'

Dongyoung doesn't speak for a minute, before he sighs again, conflicted. 'I need help.'

Jaehyun's very very eager to help. Especially if it's Dongyoung. 'S-sure! What is it?'

'Can you drive me to the NewKid Nursery?' Dongyoung asked, looking down at his shoes. 'The teacher called and told me my son is sick.'

Jaehyun's heart clenched a little at the word ' _ my _ '. His heart clenched more harder though when he hears that ' _ their _ ' kid is sick. 'Okay, how is he? Does he need anything? Do we need to buy anything?'

'I'm going to buy some medicines.' Dongyoung clarifies, proving a point to the younger man that he's still not open to Jaehyun. Jaehyun doesn't mind it, and instead take all those opportunity to be closer with Dongyoung again. The two of them walked to where Jaehyun's car was parked, buckling in as they drove to the local nursery. Before Dongyoung even walks out of the car with an eager Jaehyun about to follow him, he commands him with a 'don't show your face. I'm not ready yet.'

If Jaehyun's heart can shatter literally, it's probably broken, lying in the floor of his car. But as he stares at Dongyoung, looking concerned and troubled as well, he knows he deserve this kind of treatment. After all, he wasn't there for Dongyoung during his hard times. He nervously grabs Dongyoung's hands, nodding. 'I will. I'm sorry for—'

'No.' Dongyoung looks away, cheeks a light tint of pink. 'N-not today. I'm not ready.' He pulls away first, opening the door, leaving the younger alone. Jaehyun was left watching inside his car, looking like a creep. His heart almost falter when Dongyoung walked out of the nursery, holding a small kid in his arms. Jaehyun, feeling a surge of love, didn't notice he was crying as he stares from inside of his car. He watches as Dongyoung cradles the small bundle of joy in his arms, kissing his temple as he caress his small head that fit right into his big palms. Dongyoung send a shaky look at the view of Jaehyun's car, walking away to call for a cab nearby. 

Jaehyun spent the day working in the cafe, wiping tables and greeting customers with his dimpled grin. A new memory of a small and fluffy baby burned in his mind forever.

'W-what's he like?' Jaehyun asked on the tenth day of his voluntary work. His brother is with him, actually having a good conversation with Taeyong who looks red by the moment his older brother told him he's pretty as the roses in the vase. Ten looked up from the magazine he's reading, 'Who?'

Jaehyun looked around, thankful that there's not much customers in the middle of the noon. 'M-my son.'

Ten and Taeyong exchanges grins, leaning close to show they were eager and interested. 'He's cute, and small and so so noisy!' Ten states, 'But he's so adorable, and he likes biting his fist when he's about to cry. You'd never believe it but he's a good singer just like Dongyoung.'

Jaehyun hides a small smile, heart palpitating. He and Dongyoung loved music more than other things. They enjoyed each other with songs that they sing, and maybe that's the reason why Jaehyun's hooked up and hasn't moved on yet from the older. Because he's his hope. 'I don't want to say this out of pity but—' Taeyong cuts in, Taeil looking at him with wide eyes, '—but Donghyuck kind of resembles you. If you know what I mean.'

Taeil nods at that, remembering his first interaction with the kid. 'Yes, in fact, he looked like a mini you.'

Jaehyun tried to stop himself from asking more. He feels lightheaded already. Like he had accomplished a lot of things just by being of help to the cafe. Whether they're saying the truth or not, Jaehyun will grab the chance to welcome the child as his own, if Dongyoung's willing to let him in their small family. Jaehyun and the rest doesn't have the time to chat more because when the time hits 1, a lot of people walk in, ordering iced coffees.

Dongyoung walks inside the cafe at exactly 5 pm with Donghyuck in tow, eating a chocolate icecream. He was shocked to see Taeil behind the counter, helping as well. He pretends he doesn't see how Taeyong flushes when Taeil grazes his hands accidentally to grab some extra cups. He walks toward their locker room, expecting to see Youngho because he should be here by now, but what he see is Jaehyun resting on one of the tables. He has his head laid on his arms, eyes closed and breathe steady. Donghyuck follows behind him, eyes wide 'Mama, who?'

Dongyoung pushes him out of the room, ruffling his hair. 'Just someone.'

Donghyuck pokes his head inside, wanting to introduce himself but his mama stopped him in his tracks. 'Mama, wanna see!' He whines, stomping his foot childishly and cutely. Dongyoung just have to kiss his red cheeks because of how adorable he is. 'No you don't.' Dongyoung teases, biting his fingers playfully which is covered with icecream. 'Now go, wash your hands. I heard Uncle Ten had another chocolate muffin for you.'

With the word 'muffin', Donghyuck instantly scrambles away, shouting all the way to the pantry, passing by a dumbstruck Taeil and a laughing Taeyong. Dongyoung closes the door behind him, walking to Jaehyun to stare at him, sighing in disbelief. He grabs a towel from his own locker and wipes Jaehyun's sweaty hair and forehead, making sure that his hair is not covering his face. He sat in front of him, thankful that the younger is a heavy sleeper. He rakes over Jaehyun's features, his long lashes, pink plump lips, cheeks red from exhaustion, hair a mess of bird nest. He glides a finger on his smooth cheek, wishing that everything is as easy as it is.

'You're staring.' Someone says.

Dongyoung almost hit his head at one of the lockers, inwardly cursing whoever decided to tease him. He turns around only to see Youngho, dressed in a plain shirt and denim pants. He must've been home early to change. 'Youngho' He greets back, walking to him for a small hug. 

'What are you doing?' Youngho asked, a curb on his lips. Dongyoung doesn't like it. 'Nothing.'

'Oh really?' The taller continues, 'But why are you staring at him while he's asleep? Even wiping his sweat and combing his hair.'

'I did not—' Dongyoung grits back, but his face contradicts his words. Youngho shot him a Cheshire grin, patting his back. 'It's okay Dongyoung. You're safe with us.'

The other doesn't respond.

'Are you still troubled?' Youngho pulls his hands away to grab his cheeks, concerned. 'You know if you really don't like it we're not gonna force you.' The latter sighs, sagging in his hold. 'I'm just scared.'

'It's okay to be scared.' The taller supplies, rubbing his nape comfortingly, Dongyoung staring at Jaehyun's peaceful sleeping form. 'We're here to catch you, anytime you fall.'

'I don't want to make the same mistake.' He confesses, words stuck in his throat. He feels like crying. Youngho wipes the falling tears with his large palm, still smiling lightly. 'If you think this is history repeating, then Jaehyun should be ready for another heartbreak. This time, his is breaking.'

Dongyoung laughs bubbly, tears still spurting unwantedly from his eyes. 

Youngho pats his head, still a head taller. 'If this is your mistake once again, then this is Jaehyun's second mistake too.' He hugs him tight. 'This time, you have the decisions in your hands to be happy. Choose it wisely.'

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Taeil hates that there's still the lamp light illuminating his face. He groans as he turn on his side, squinting an eye on the other side of the room where a very awake Jaehyun is giggling on his phone. 'Will you stop that and continue whatever you're doing tomorrow?'

Jaehyun cranes his neck to him, at least he looked guilty. 'Sorry hyung.'

'What are you even doing?' Taeil yawns, snuggling on his pillow. It is not uncommon for them to share rooms, especially if they're having a trip or meeting in a place and they have to rent a hotel for the mean time. Right now, they're at Gumi for another Branch opening. Jaehyun plops on his side, sleepily answering, 'Just some baby stuffs.'

If Taeil noticed the fond tone of his voice, he doesn't budge, but he does whine. 'Then just do it tomorrow. You have all the time. I barely get my rest when we're working during morning hours at the office and afternoon at Taeyong's cafe.'

For a moment, Jaehyun doesn't reply and Taeil thought he miraculously slept within a minute. But when he cracks an eye open, Jaehyun still has his phone open, now with low brightness setting, giggling quietly. Taeil sighs in surrender, knowing that whatever rant he musters will be a futile attempt to stop his younger brother from whatever he's trying to do. He smiles softly at the sight of Jaehyun's fond smile, it's been years since he last saw him like that. 'At least rest early. We still have a lot to do tomorrow.'

Jaehyun grunts back a low ' _ okay hyung _ ' then he continues scrolling down the baby stuffs, clothes, onesie, bottles, shoes and even toys. 'You should sleep now hyung'

'I was trying to.'

'Still have to impress Taeyong tomorrow.' Jaehyun teases, locking his phone and turning off the lampshade. Taeil groans at that but he doesn't protest, eyes heavy with sleep. 'Night Jae'

'Night Hyung'

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


It confuses Dongyoung sometimes, how fast Donghyuck changes and adapts to his surrounding. 'Mama?' The kid asked, looking around the cafe as if looking for someone. 'Mama, uncle?'

Dongyoung settles the tray of sweets down, excusing himself from the customers to attend to his son. He held him by his shoulder, pecking his red chubby cheeks. 'Uncle? Taeyong and Ten are here. You want to see them?'

Donghyuck shakes his head ' _ no _ ', head still twisting from side to side. Dongyoung raises an eyebrow, unsure, 'How about papa? You miss papa?'

Donghyuck knows who his papa is, but he's quick to shake his head. He tugs at his mama's big hand, pulling it to himself, asking to be lift up. When Dongyoung carries him, the kid shrieks in his ear, causing the other customers to turn to them. The parent apologized to them, going inside the pantry where Ten and Jungwoo are busy baking cupcakes. 'What's wrong?' Ten asked, wiping his floury hands.

Dongyoung looks as equally frustrated as him. 'I don't know too.'

'Uncle! Uncle!' Donghyuck wails, going wild on Dongyoung's arms, 'Uncleeee!'

Ten looks shocked as well, 'Who's uncle is he looking for?'

'I think Jaehyun hyung?' Jungwoo adds softly, pulling out a fresh baked set of cookies. 'I heard Lucas telling him he kind of looks like the handsome uncle who helped us everyday.' He giggles lightly on his palm. Donghyuck beams at the mention of Jaehyun's name, bouncing on his place. 'Uncle J-jae—'

Dongyoung's mouth twist, not sure whether it was from shock or happiness. He sends Ten a look, withering. Ten smiled sadly at him as his friend settle down his son, running outside while shouting 'Uncle Jae, Uncle Jae!'

/You do know he's the one asking for it now.' Ten murmurs, rubbing his friend's back while the latter cries on his shoulder. Dongyoung doesn't know why the world is so cruel, why it's complicated and painful. But if it's going to make Donghyuck happy, he will do it. After all, his son's happiness comes first before his own. 

'What are you going to do?' Ten mumbles, pulling him to rest on his shoulder more as they leaned comfortably on the counter, cupcakes long forgotten. At least Jungwoo was there to do all the work. 'There's nothing I can do.' The taller replies, wiping his tears away, occasionally hearing Donghyuck shouting outside looking for his 'Uncle Jae'. 'I have to show him his father.'

Ten smiles at him, and he feels like he have won the lottery. Baby steps. Just baby steps first.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Jaehyun was shocked when he saw Dongyoung inside his own office, staring at nothing. He hasn't arrived yet he already had a visitor. 'Dongyoung?' He calls, unsure, as he walks inside his own room. Said man turned to face him, face blank and mouth twist in a scowl. Jaehyun feels like this isn't going to go well. 'Uhm, is something the matter?'

Dongyoung doesn't remove his gaze at the taller, walking to him and when he's right in front of the CEO, he stares at his dark orbs. Jaehyun feels like losing himself in those eyes, deep and soulful. 'What's going on?' The CEO asked, a faint whisper in the eery still room. Dongyoung doesn't waver his gaze and tip-toed a little, closing his eyes to kiss him. But Jaehyun was quick to intervene, a hand on his shoulder. 'D-don't get me wrong..' He stutters, cheeks flushed and eyes blown wide, yet they haven't even kissed yet. 'But— but I still have a long ass apology to say, I'm not sure it's okay to kiss when we haven't even heard each other's side.'

The older soften his look, a palm on Jaehyun's cheeks. He seems to snap out of his reverie, nodding to what the taller was saying. 'I should leave—'

'No.' Jaehyun catches his wrist, encircling an arm around his thin waist, 'Tell me first what's bothering you. You're probably here for a reason.'

Dongyoung looked conflicted, his hands resting on Jaehyun's bicep. This is intimate. And very very familiar. Jaehyun remembers they used to dance in a position like this, with Dongyoung singing his heart out. 'Tell me' Jaehyun whispers, eyes pure and sincere. 'It's okay'

Dongyoung lifts his gaze to stare at his eyes, lips wobbly. 'I don't know what's wrong with me.'

Jaehyun frowns at that, 'There's nothing wrong with you.' He pauses and then clarifies, 'The problem is on me'

Dongyoung, as softly and slowly as he can, laid his head on the taller's chest, breathing heavy. They stayed like that for a whole 3 minutes before Dongyoung pulled away, now steady on his own, having to do a lot of paper works and meet a lot of clients. Before he can walk out of the door, he walked back to plant a small kiss on Jaehyun's cheeks, lingering a second before he leaves, leaving Jaehyun standing inside his office, confused but hopeful.

  
  


Dongyoung decided it's time to show Donghyuck his other father on a Saturday morning. He knows Jaehyun doesn't have work that day and Taeil is willing to help in the cafe anyway. He packs Donghyuck's clothes, his favorite onesie and a pacifier, just in case he get whiny. 'Mama, where?' Donghyuck looks at him expectantly, adorable and fluffy in his winter coat. 

Snow has recently started, and Dongyoung feared the lack of people in their cafe will result into a mess. But they got part time worker added to their small business, two young boys named Chenle and Renjun. 'We're going to Uncle Jaehyun' Dongyoung says, drowning himself with the sound of Donghyuck's excited blabbering as they ride a cab to Jaehyun's place. He knows he lived in the Seoul with his parents, but now, he had informed Dongyoung that he bought a complex on Gangnam. Dongyoung watches his son get amused by the tall buildings, beautiful trees and different cars.

'Here's our stop.' Dongyoung says, picking his son after unbuckling his belt. Donghyuck waves goodbye to their driver, giggling as they walk down the path towards Jaehyun's complex. 

'Mama! Big house!' Donghyuck yells, eyes twinkling with wonder and childish fantasy. His mama grin at him, pecking his nose. 'Mama, uncle?'

'Yes baby. We're here now. We're going to see uncle.' Dongyoung beams at him, copying his excitement to mask the nervousness he was feeling. Jaehyun didn't even know they were coming. He don't even know if Jaehyun's going to accept Donghyuck as his own? But he made sure his actions are clear, trying to be in Dongyoung's good side. 'Okay, how about your ring the bell?' He asked, prompting his son to push the button for the intercom.

Donghyuck takes the pleasure in punching the button, shouting a loud ' _ hello _ ' when Jaehyun's sleepy face came into view. 

'D-dongyoung?'

'Yes, it's me.' The latter responded, fixing the bag on his shoulder. 'Let me in. I-I have someone to show you.'

Jaehyun's felt his eyes widen in shock, before he scrambles to pick a decent jacket to cover himself. He clicks his door open, revelling in the fact that Dongyoung, his last lover and ex fiancée is standing infront of him, looking more beautiful than ever. He was holding a bundle of jacket of what seems to be ' _ their _ ' son, murmuring to him in soft whispers. If Jaehyun's heart can escape it's confines from his chest, he would've been dead by now.

'Oh' Dongyoung lifts his head from the mass of jacket, nervously smiling at him. 'Hey.'

When the wiggling bundle in Dongyoung's arms turned to face him, He feels like fainting, but opted to stand still to not miss even a second of their encounter. He doesn't know why the kid stared at him for a whole minute and then he started crying, burying his face on his mama's chest. They've seen each other a few times at the cafe with Jaehyun subtly following the kid's movement, always afar and not seen. The only time he had an actual interaction with the little one is when Donghyuck walked up to him one time with complete fascination, eyes wide and innocent, and then thrusted his small dirty hand to Jaehyun, offering a piece of already bitten cookie. Jaehyun savoured the cookie like it was the finest meal on earth.

Jaehyun thought seeing him up-close and near would make the kid happy, but it seems like even Donghyuck's ib complete lost of words upon meeting Jaehyun personally with his mama.

Dongyoung looked shocked as well, murmuring soft comfort of words. 'Baby, what's wrong?'

Donghyuck doesn't answer, but he garbles a jumbled, ' _ uncle jae _ ' like he and Jaehyun had a strong personal relationship and cries more. It felt like he missed him but was too shy to declare it.

Jaehyun, not knowing what to do, walks to him and asked for the other's approval, before picking Donghyuck by his small body. The kid doesn't stop crying, and he reaches for his mama on instinct, but Jaehyun's there to shush him, rubbing his back. 

'Uncle?' Donghyuck asked, looking at his mama for confirmation. He looks confused and maybe scared. 

Dongyoung bit his lips, looking apprehensive for the first time this day. He never thought how he will tell his son the truth. Surely, Donghyuck might not even understand the truth he is about to say, so it left him speechless, unable to utter a word. 

Jaehyun raised his head to look at him too. 

Dongyoung took a deep breathe, smiling lightly at his son, 'This is..' he starts, shaking and voice trembling, 'This is Papa Jae.. not Uncle Jae, it's papa'

Donghyuck blinks at him, hiccuping. Dongyoung wonders what run inside his baby's head. He wishes he knows, so that he can comfort him and console him that everything will be alright. Donghyuck scrunches his tiny adorable nose, bright eyes wet with tears, 'wike.. wike papa-uncle-youngho?' he tinily asks his mama.

A tear left Dongyoung's eyes, his heart squeezing in awe at how smart his son is. He shook his head at the question, 'No,' he lifts his head to cast Jaehyun a look, 'Papa Jae is.. is Mama's love'

Jaehyun's breathe got caught, eyes wide but Dongyoung doesn't spare him a glance. 

Donghyuck blinks again, trying to work his little mind. He brightens up again and bounced lightly in his spot from Jaehyun's chest, 'Papa Youngho Uncle Ten love!' He says, understanding what his mama meant. Dongyoung proudly kisses his red cheeks, nodding. 'Yes, Papa Jae and Mama is love.'

'Oh' Donghyuck says, like he understood what Dongyoung actually said.

'Papa Jae and Mama, together' Dongyoung says shakily, voice wavering as he brings his fingers together, 'Together is equals to..'

'TWO!' Donghyuck hollered, bringing his tiny hands to show his addition, 'Mama plus Papa..' he counts on his finger, frowning when his answer is wrong.. 'Three?'

Dongyoung chuckles wetly, 'Yes, three! One,' he points to himself, then to Jaehyun, 'Two,' and then he bops Donghyuck's nose, 'Three'

His son gasped at him, like he finally completed the puzzle and solved the equation, 'Papa and Mama and Duckie..' he points to himself, 'is three', he paused like he is thinking, and then there's tears flowing out of his eyes once again, loud cries erupting. Dongyoung shushes him, rubbing his back soothingly.

Donghyuck then slowly faces Jaehyun, eyes wide and serious, hiccuping a little, before he buries his face on Jaehyun's broad shoulder, sagging with trust. 'Papa'

If there's more tears to shed, Jaehyun would cry a bucket. After failing many years, not even knowing if it's his real son, but hearing the word ' _ papa _ ' just give him another reason to live, to believe. "Oh my gosh" Jaehyun whimpers, burying his face on Donghyuck's small head. They both headed inside, with Donghyuck not leaving Jaehyun's shoulder. 

'His name is Donghyuck.' Dongyoung says, not wanting to cry more, though he's doing it pretty bad in holding it. 'He's almost 3 now.'

Jaehyun let everything sink inside his mind, lips resting on Donghyuck's temple. He doesn't want to let him go, never want to see them go again or leave his house. Just as the silence cover them, Jaehyun raises his head to meet his former lover's eyes, Dongyoung looking at him like he was all they ever wanted. Jaehyun felt like a dick. No, Jaehyun's a dick. 'Dongyoung..' He calls, curling a hand to him as he lay on the couch behind him. The smaller hesitated but surrendered anyways, walking to sit beside him, just enough for them to touch. 'I'm sorry"'

'You should be.' Dongyoung hiccups, finally bursting. His face is red and his eyes are scared, covered with fear 'I was so scared. I'm pregnant and you're not there. You're nowhere to be seen.'

'I know' Jaehyun frowns, biting his lips. 

'You're an asshole. A dick. You kicked us out. How dare you?' Dongyoung delivers a weak punch at his bicep, careful not to hit his son. Jaehyun takes it with everything he had, and after the smaller's done with the hitting and punching, he grabs his hand and kisses his knuckles. Dongyoung continues to sob, breathing harder on the cushion he had grabbed earlier. 'How dare you come back in our life and asked a place in our hearts? How dare you'

Jaehyun lifts Dongyoung's hand to his lips, kissing it softly as tears spurt out of his eyes. 'I know I'm an asshole. I'm sorry for not being with you. Sorry can't cut it.' He laughs sarcastically to himself, 'But I want to be selfish even for just one time. You're the only one I've ever needed Dongyoung. There'll be no water left in the world but I wouldn't notice it because you're my everything.'

Donghyuck wiggles a little on his spot, snoring lightly out from exhaustion. 

When Jaehyun's sure their son's not moving anymore he continues, 'I want to have you for myself. I want to make things right. I'm sorry that I just realized it too late. That I just came back after 3 years. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you, but I promise, if you give me another chance, I will die with you.'

Dongyoung is close enough for them to kiss, but a kiss must be made when both of them are officially okay with each other.

'You know I will love you even beyond our death. Please forgive me. Forgive all the flaws and the mistakes that I am. Forgive me for being a disappointment.' Jaehyun whispers, tears messing up his handsome features. Dongyoung wipes some tears away, breathing into his face. He looked conflicted, thinking deep, as he stares at the taller's eyes for confirmation. What he sees is love and passion. And longing. 'I will love you too beyond our death.' Dongyoung whispers, leaning just the slightest bit to let their lips touch. Feathery, not a peck nor a push, but Jaehyun melts in it anyway. He gasped in the smaller's mouth, shaky as he regain his bearings. Dongyoung was staring at him, looking beautiful and angelic in the dim lights. 'And no, don't you ever think you are a mistake. Without you, Donghyuck wouldn't be here.'

'Do you forgive me?' Jaehyun whispers, closing his eyes because crying make him sleepy. There's a hand on his hair, carding through it, and a sweet voice telling him, 'I already did.'

Jaehyun smiles into his palm, letting himself be lulled to sleep. He intertwines their hands, trying so hard to keep his eyes open. 'I love you Dongyoung, so so much it hurts.'

Dongyoung smiles softly, tired but relieved. He rested his head at the side near Jaehyun's, eyelids fluttering shut. 'I know.'

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  
  


'So..' Taeyong starts, wiggling his eyebrows. Dongyoung's busy picking Donghyuck's favorite toys to bring in their new home. Though there's nothing much to be discussed, Jaehyun made sure that Donghyuck and Dongyoung will have the rights to all of his possession and property, including his house. And Donghyuck strangely found an interest in Jaehyun's house at Gangnam. 

'How is the husband?' Taeyong finishes, dodging with agile turn as the latter throw a cushion, his cheeks tainted red. The day of their reconciliation, after they woke up from their exhausting crying session, Dongyoung didn't even try to stop himself and shamelessly asked Jaehyun if they could make love. With stuttering breathe and cheeks so red and hot like he'll explode, Jaehyun nod nervously and then they head to the CEO's expansive bedroom. Of course, doesn't mean that now the storm has been settled, they are both in agreeable terms. Dongyoung still sometimes find himself fighting with Jaehyun about the smallest thing. Most of the times, they bicker (in which Dongyoung is the only one yelling) about Donghyuck.

'He's fine.' Dongyoung replies, lips between his teeth. 'He.. he wanted us to go on a vacation.'

Taeyong hums from the stack of paper he's signing due to the extension of their cafe, a teasing smile on his lips. 'I'm so proud of you.' He put his pen down, 'You did so well Dongyoungie.'

His friend paused everything he's doing, face contorted into an upcoming sob. Not even a minute to spare, the other broke down into tears, overwhelmed. Taeyong hugged him tight after moving to his space, chuckling. 'It's okay, you did so well. You're so strong for doing this, for knowing what's best for you and Donghyuck.'

Dongyoung wails on his chest, feelings and emotions a jumbled mess with how full he feels. 'I'm so scared Yongie' He hiccups, 'b-but.. but Donghyuck's smiling so wide, more brighter than ever and I-I feel so scared and happy at the same time..'

'Shh, it's okay. Donghyuck's happy because of you.' 

'But.. what if..'

'Now don't say that.' Taeyong cuts him off, cupping his wet cheeks. 'Jaehyun promised to change and give you a better life, right? You have to believe in him. So that he'll not screw up again.'

'Us. It's us.'

'What?'

Dongyoung sniffs, and then he giggles. 'I said it's us. He wants a better life for us.'

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  
  


'Papa!' Donghyuck shrieks from Dongyoung's hold. His small head is panning left to right quicker than the rushing people as he searches for the person he's calling. He twists on his mama's hold, wanting to be let down. 'Papa! Papa!'

Dongyoung rolled his eyes at his son, putting him down the moment he started kicking. He made sure to fix his beanie on his small head and holds his much smaller hand. They're at the subway station, waiting for Jaehyun to pick them up. The CEO told them that he'll pick them up after his last meeting for their mini vacation in Jeju. Donghyuck was ecstatic and excited for their vacation. Jaehyun had invited Dongyoung's friends but it seems like his older brother Taeil had already heard of the news and asked them on a trip to Japan. Of course Dongyoung prefers Japan but Jaehyun's shy smile when he told him that it'll only be the two of them made his decision final.

'Mama, where papa?' Donghyuck asked, lips wobbly. He turned to bury his face on his mama's legs. 'Shush. He'll be here any minute now.' Dongyoung tries to comfort him but the small boy whined, stomping his foot cutely. 'Why he late!'

Dongyoung cackles at his adorableness, kissing his red cheeks. 'Oh honey, he's not late. We're just really early.'

Donghyuck gapes at him like a fish, betrayed. 

'Hyuckie!' A voice called, obviously Jaehyun, Dongyoung likes thrill and excitement so he did not turn the moment said CEO stood behind them. Donghyuck squealed so loud in front of him, seemingly forgetting his earlier tantrum of being betrayed. He ran to where Jaehyun is, giggling happy and bright. Jaehyun catches him carefully, gentle and loving as he pepper his cheeks with kisses. He placed a loving kiss on his small nose, cradling him in his chest. He shyly turned to Dongyoung who still had his back turned to them. His ears though are red so they're fair. 'Hey' Jaehyun calls, albeit bashfully. His cheeks redden once again when his beautiful fiancee —  _ gosh _ , what a wonderful word to say — finally acknowledged him with a hum, his face the same shade as Jaehyun's. They stare at each other for a long minute, very long for Donghyuck to start fussing and start doing gymnasts on Jaehyun's arms. 

'I already booked the airplane,' The taller said awkwardly, scratching his nape. 'L-let's go.'

Dongyoung hums in approval, strolling along with their suitcase as Jaehyun's personal bodyguard carries the remaining luggage. Donghyuck sat happily in between them, eyes wide full of wonder and childish curiosity. Beside him, Jaehyun's talking in hushed whispers, pointing things and saying what they are. Donghyuck would laugh every moment and when he's feeling extra happy, he would playfully peck Jaehyun's cheeks. Of course, Dongyoung is a sucker and a very jealous man, so he scoot closer to them, nervously gripping Jaehyun's hand with his and laughing when Donghyuck whined about it. 'My Papa!' His kid whines, noticing the lack of another large hand on his body.

'Well he's my lover' Dongyoung playfully jokes, watching as his baby's face crumpled into a sob. He cackles, glancing at Jaehyun before pressing a sweet kiss on Donghyuck's small head, cooing at him. Dongyoung then faced Jaehyun and leaned slowly to peck him in his lips, short and quick. He pulled away with his cheeks flaming incredibly red before he scooped Donghyuck to his lap to cover his burning face, as if Jaehyun's face was any different.

They board into the plane, Donghyuck sitting on Jaehyun's lap to look outside the window. The scenery is beautiful, but Jaehyun had to admit, Dongyoung's sleeping face was much more better than the view of clouds and skies outside. As they board down Jeju, Dongyoung took a break by sitting on one of the benches, as Jaehyun played with Donghyuck. 

Jeju must've been different compared to Korea, because not even a minute passed, a Jeju resident walked to Dongyoung and confidently asked for his phone number. 

'Call me if you need anything,' The guy said, waving his hands after giving his number, not being able to extract Dongyoung's phone number out of him. Jaehyun glares at the man, Donghyuck curled tiredly on his shoulder, 'Does he not know you're taken?'

'Woah,' Dongyoung cackles coyly, but there's a light tint of blush on his cheeks, 'Easy there tiger.'

Jaehyun leaned close to kiss him on his cheeks, kissing his ring finger as well. 'Can't wait to say you're mine officially.'

Dongyoung playfully rolled his eyes at that, picking Donghyuck from him, 'Don't get cocky Mister CEO, you have a lot of things to make up for.' Jaehyun can deny it but the older saw him pout childishly, looking cute for a grown man. Dongyoung pulls him by his collar, kissing him square in the mouth before turning away, cheeks blazing hot. 

  
  


They rode a taxi to the guesthouse, most of the people passing by whistles at Dongyoung for some strange reason. 'I don't think I'm going to enjoy Jeju,' Jaehyun grumbles loudly for the other to hear. Dongyoung only laughed at what he said, walking to the bedroom to change Donghyuck's clothes. He carefully wakes him up or else he'll be up all night. It's still early afternoon, they will have to eat dinner first and then maybe play a little to tire their son. Dongyoung smiles to himself,  _ their son _ . Their two-year old son whines when he is awaken, and Dongyoung's prepared for the worst, bottle of formula in his hand. Donghyuck's small face scrunched into a sob, fidgeting uncomfortably before a loud cry bursted. Out of familiarity, Dongyoung hums one of his son's favorite lullaby, carrying him to his arms to calm him down, 'Shush, it's okay baby, it's just me,'

Donghyuck sniffles sadly, wanting to go back to sleep.

'Oops, no no, that's for later' Dongyoung interrupts him, kissing his wet cheeks, 'Come, let's play with Papa'

When the two of them walked out, Jaehyun was on them in an instant, fussing over Donghyuck's red face. 'What's wrong?' He asked worriedly, Donghyuck willingly moving to him. 'It's okay, he just need to stay awake until 8 so that he won't wake up at dawn.' Dongyoung replied, caressing their son's back.

Donghyuck sniffles sadly once again, 'Papa,' he cries, and Jaehyun's heart breaks. He looked back at Dongyoung, 'Maybe we can let him for a whi—'

'No' Dongyoung said firmly.

Jaehyun nodded sadly, kissing Donghyuck's cheeks, bouncing him in his arms. They sat down in the living room as the latter toured the guesthouse, a children show currently in the television. By 6, they went out to eat outside, Donghyuck dressed in a cute summer look. 'Mama!' Donghyuck calls loudly, toddling over to where his mama is, his eyes bright as he points at a candy the size bigger than his head. 'Mama pwease!'

'Hyuckie, that's—'

'Come here honey,' Jaehyun picks him up, grinning at Dongyoung. That grin doesn't look good news. 'Jaehyun, that candy can cause cavities! And have you seen the price, that's just so expensi—'

'Hey, hey' Jaehyun cuts him off, pecking him in the lips quickly, 'I want to spoil  _ my _ son, let me be'

If he can stop time, Dongyoung would. Hearing those words from Jaehyun, the father of his son, made him feel a lot of things. He never thought he'd get to be with Jaehyun after all that happened. 'Fine' he says, aiding them to where the candy is. Donghyuck excitedly grabs the candy stick, looking at his mama for permission. Dongyoung laughs at his son's cuteness, kissing his chubby cheeks once again as Jaehyun pays for the candy. Jeju's view at night is beautiful, especially the beach side. They walked and talked about everything they wanted to know, and Jaehyun eagerly listened to Dongyoung's adventure with Donghyuck.

'That's my son,' Jaehyun said wetly, tears falling down ever so slowly. He says it like he can't believe it. 'He is your son dumbass,' The other replies, whacking his head.

Jaehyun nods, leaning to kiss him. Kissing Dongyoung is one of the most beautiful and magical things in the world. It's magical, never failing to send shivers through his skin, like fireworks are exploding inside his head. He can never ask for anything, not even money and position can suffice the longing he felt for his lover. And now that Donghyuck's here, Jaehyun could never ask for more.

'Papa!' Donghyuck calls loudly, his high pitched voice garnering attention from the people nearby, giggling at how cute he is. 'Papa,' Their son repeats, toddling to them, his hands full of pretty clams. 'Mama pwetty!'. Dongyoung carefully plucked the shells out of his small tight hands, smiling at his collections. He will have to put them in a jar so that their little duckie can look at it every time he wants. 'Papa pway!' Donghyuck commands, pulling Jaehyun to stand. 'Mama pway!'

Dongyoung followed, following them as Jaehyun chases Donghyuck. 'Kyaaaa!' Donghyuck squeals, hands up in the air happily, 'mow mow!'

'Careful' Dongyoung reminds him, smiling at the scene.

'Kyaaaa! Papaaaa~' Donghyuck cackles, clapping his hands enthusiastically, 'Love Papa!'

Jaehyun kisses his cheeks, 'Love you too Duckie'

  
  
  
  


'Mama hurts' Donghyuck cries, lips wobbling. His cheeks are red and eyes shut tight. Jaehyun's carrying him, rubbing a comforting hand on his back. It seems like they overplayed at the beach side and now Donghyuck's got a fever, crying painfully. 'Mama hurts,' he cries again, wanting to be hugged by his mama. Dongyoung kisses his sweaty forehead, picking him from the other and pressing him to his chest to keep him warm. It's already 10 pm, and it's already past Donghyuck's sleeping time. Tomorrow, he'll probably be cranky, so Dongyoung have to make sure he takes his medicine and then maybe they can sleep tomorrow till lunch time.

'Is he okay?' Jaehyun asked, his eyes wide as saucer, filled with worry and fear. Donghyuck's tiny hand is between his own large palms, continiously caressing it. 

'He'll be okay' Dongyoung says with a smile, laying down on the bed with their son on top of him.

'Mama sing,' Donghyuck sniffles, breathe stuttering. Jaehyun moved beside his lover, his hand protectively over their son's back. Dongyoung casts him a look, challenging him, 'Can you sing for your son?'

Jaehyun's never eager until now as he nods, motivated to do his best. When he sang, Donghyuck blinked at him sleepily, giggling cutely at the beautiful sound. 'Papa mow ( _ more _ )' And who is Jaehyun to deny his son's request. 

When the small one is asleep, Dongyoung breathed out a sigh of relief, Jaehyun staring at him lovingly. 'I'm never gonna let you go again,' he whispers, pulling his hand away to grab the other's, 'You're mine'

The other blushes at his proclamation, rolling his eyes. Silly old Jaehyun, still possessive as ever. 'What about your parents? What will they say? After what happened to us?'

Jaehyun shook his head, as if the mere memory of his parents angers him. 'They're never going to see their grandson.'

'You believe he's yours?' Dongyoung questions.

Jaehyun took a deep breathe before he nods, trusting, 'Yes, because I believe you.'. At that, Dongyoung leaned to kiss him, happy and satisfied. He doesn't need anything in his life anymore. He have his friends, his son and Jaehyun. That's all he needs.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Maybe destiny really dislike him. After throwing him to countless problems, dealing with being pregnant and then reconciling with his ex-fiancee, now destiny thinks it's the good time to throw Jaehyun's parents in the picture. Something he wishes won't happen. 

'We're moving out.' Jaehyun declares, already putting clothes into an empty suitcase. Dongyoung watches him carefully as Donghyuck distracts his papa from his anger. 'What did they say anyway?' He asked then, picking their son from his current spot, inside the luggage. 'They wanted to see Donghyuck' He says, a frown on his handsome face, 'I bet they want to take him away and use him against us.'

Upon hearing the terrifying thought, Dongyoung held Donghyuck tighter and closer to him. 'I won't let you get hurt.' Jaehyun comforts him, dropping a kiss on the smaller's cheeks. 'I'll protect you'

'It's okay.' Dongyoung replies, 'They can't take him away. He's your son, there's nothing that they can use against us.'

Jaehyun nodded but doesn't agree on his statement. 'I.. I don't want them to see you. What if they try to push you away again? They're the reason I wasn't able to reach out to you…'

'It's okay.' Dongyoung repeats, holding his hand tight. 'If they don't like him, they'll never see me again, and you'll never have to see them too.'

Jaehyun sighed in exasperation, hugging the other tightly, still reluctant with the idea. Dongyoung knows sooner or later they will have to face this situation too. It's better to end it as early as they can. 

That night, after settling a sleeping Donghyuck beside Jaehyun who looks like he's gonna have a nightmare any moment, Dongyoung walked out of the room as quietly as he can, phone in his hands. He sighed, taking his cup of coffee and then making his way towards their balcony. At times like this, the only thing he wanted to do is release all these pent-up stress and tell it to someone else. He clicked on the display photo on his phone, waiting for the caller to pick up. 

'Hello, Dongyoungie' Ten and Taeyong said from the other side, their faces occupying the whole space of the camera.

'Hi,' He greets back softly, his heart warming at the familiar faces of his love ones. 'Is Youngho sleeping already?'

Both Taeyong and Ten nodded, laughing 'He's knocked out for the day. He didn't even took a bath.' Ten said, and Taeyong was quick to add, 'But he's been moping around, saying he missed Hyuckie so much.'

'I'm sure Hyuckie missed him too. We'll see each other after our trips' Dongyoung says, sipping from his cup, 'How's Japan?'

'Oh Ten, it's beautiful!' Both of them exclaimed at the same time. They continued to story-tell about their adventures in Japan, Ten spilling the tea that Taeil had asked Taeyong for a date, not a relationship yet but it's a start. Yuta and Sicheng also came, which was a good decision since Yuta is japanese.

'How about you?' Taeyong asked, once his blushing had subsided, and just like always, with his calculative eyes, he sees right through his friend, 'there's probably something bothering you for you to call us.'

Dongyoung only sighed, a very deep breath, before he finally said, 'Jaehyun's parents want to see Donghyuck.'

'Oh'

It's a lie if Dongyoung says that he's not scared. After reconciling with Jaehyun, he knows that things are bound to get messy. Still, he wishes destiny would spare him from the pain. But alas, destiny is not on his side. Jaehyun's suggestion is tempting, but growing up without parents and grandparents, Dongyoung knows that if things don't go well, then atleast Jaehyun's parents should see their grandson even for one time. And then they will never show their faces to them ever again.

'What's your plan?' Ten asked, his voice dripping with worry. Dongyoung hates himself that he's ruining their vacation with his problems. Taeyong, observant as always, rolled his eyes at him, 'Don't you dare think this is supposed to be your problem only. We are family. You are family to us.'

Ten glared at him, his face now infront of the screen, 'Donghyuck's our baby too! He's our responsibility too, so don't go burdening yourself on your own again!'

Dongyoung chuckles wetly through his tears, nodding. His chest is filled with love and adoration for these dorks. 

'I told Jae I.. I want to meet them' Dongyoung confesses, the others listening intently, 'I gave Jaehyun a chance. I should also give chance to them. If.. if they don't see Donghyuck as their own, I promised Jaehyun we will never have to meet them ever.'

'You're so mature Dongyoungie~' Taeyong cooes, as Ten agrees, 'We will always be here. Not everyone's going to accept you, but remember that we, as your family will always be with you.'

Dongyoung hiccups, now sobbing. 'I-I know, thank you.'

'We love you!' Ten half-yells, and there's tears decorating his cheeks as well. Dongyoung leans in to kiss his phone's camera, whispering a sweet ' _ i love you too guys, so much _ '

When the call had ended, Dongyoung stood to return to their room but then halted when he saw Jaehyun, his eyes worried and sad. He walked to his partner, hugging him carefully. Dongyoung hugs him back, letting tears fall. 'We will be okay' Jaehyun said, and it was all Dongyoung needed to hear so that he can face reality.

  
  
  


~♥~

  
  
  


Dongyoung and Jaehyun arrived at the meeting place after their trip. With Donghyuck in his arms and his lover's hand on his other hand, Jaehyun sighed a deep breathe before finally meeting with his parents. Eversince Dongyoung left, Jaehyun never talked to his parents. He left and went to live with his hyung, Taeil. Most of his relatives contacted him, asking him where he is and that he should move on. When Jaehyun came back to work and earned his position as CEO, his relatives started asking him to marry their daughters. It disgusted him to no end. He hates thinking about them, and hates it more that he needs to talk to them.

His parents were no different. Though they didn't forced him to come back and speak, they also never took the initiative to comfort him for his heartbreak. Instead, they blocked all information about Dongyoung, as if ending his search for his ex-lover. Jaehyun hates them. He hates them so much.

'Jae..' Dongyoung calls, his voice sweet and calm. Said man turned, facing him properly, 'It's going to be okay, whatever happens, it's for the best.'

Jaehyun sighed in surrender, leaning to kiss him softly. Their elevator dinged, signalling their stop. As they made their way out, Jaehyun tightens his hold onto his lover. He's glad Donghyuck isn't sensing the tense atmosphere. The last thing he wanted is for his son to feel unwanted. No, Donghyuck's all Jaehyun's ever wanted in his whole life. He wanted a family of his own. And if Dongyoung said that Donghyuck is his son, then he believes it. He believe in Dongyoung. 

'Do you have a plan?' Dongyoung asked, once they're infront of the door, causing the taller to frown. Plan? 'Wait, I don't have any' He replies with a laugh.

Dongyoung giggles, then he winks at him, 'I do. I have a plan'

Jaehyun's so inlove that he can finally face his parents and fight for what he believe is right for him. 

Upon entering, Jaehyun quickly noticed the crowd inside the room, as if everyone's present to see and watch them. He saw some of their co-sharers, those who begged Jaehyun to marry their daughter just for the sake of the company since they said Jaehyun wouldn't be able to impregnate anyone anyway. His parents are in the front, their faces void of emotion. Donghyuck turns his neck, in complete awe at the number of people inside. They haven't even sat down yet when some of the relatives asked Jaehyun, 'where did you get that kid?'

Donghyuck blinked at the finger pointed at him, and for some reason he felt offended, 'Hyuckie!' He said, 'not kid! Do..dongduck..' he frowns, still unable to say his name fully. The people laughed at him, as if he's a clown, making the baby cry.

Jaehyun clenched his fist, wanting to end this meeting already. He's about to shut them up when his mother suddenly asked, 'Is this him? The kid you said was yours?'

Jaehyun honestly doesn't want to answer, so Dongyoung beat him to it. 'Yes, his name is Donghyuck'

Jaehyun's mother looked at him pointedly, 'and what makes you so sure that he is Jaehyun's son?'

Dongyoung smiled, 'because it's only him whom I made love with.'

Jaehyun's happy that his partner is smart and kind enough to handle the talking for him, because if he wasn't, Jaehyun probably would've left the country the moment his parents said they wanted to see his supposed-son.

'You do know that if it's proven that he isn't my grandchild, then we could file a case on you.' She threatens, but nothing can scare Dongyoung. He doesn't have anything to lie about. 'Can we make a deal?' He challenged, earning shock looks from the audience and even his lover himself. 

'Sure,' she agrees, 'what's the agreement?'

Dongyoung shared a look with Jaehyun, gathering all confidence he prepared last week. 'If it's proven that my son is Jaehyun's biological son..' he breathes out, 'Then, you will never see my son and have him as your grandchild. You cannot ask Jaehyun about him as well. I.. I don't want you in my son's life if you think he's not Jaehyun's biological son.'

Jaehyun's mind is void of anything.

He can only think of Dongyoung, of how brave and strong he is. He's always filled with fear whenever Donghyuck is the topic, but Jaehyun wanted to fight for his son, biological or not. He's so proud that Dongyoung can say those words. He's so proud that Dongyoung can fight and protect what's precious to him. So Jaehyun will do the same. He will also protect the person he loves and the kid he believes is his own. 

'Right' He agrees, now looking at his mother, 'If Donghyuck's my real son, you will never see him again. I will take away your luxury of having a grandchild.'

His mother looked really angry, especially now that it is her son saying those hurtful words. 'Are you saying you're not acknowledging me as that kid's grandmother?!'

Donghyuck whimpers at the shout, burying his face onto Jaehyun's chest. His papa covered his ear, cooing at him while Dongyoung answered back, 'Yes. Whether he is a real Jung or not, I will not.. No,' He halts, casting his lover a smile, 'We will not acknowledge you as his grandmother.'

She clenched her eyes closed in anger, before sighing, 'That is if he is a real Jung.' She smirks, motioning for doctors to come in, 'We will know the results after two weeks. By then, pack your bags and get ready to leave Seoul.' She sarcastically joke, earning laughs from the others. Dongyoung shook his head in complete exhaustion. He never thought dealing with in-laws would be this exhausting. The doctor carefully took Donghyuck's blood and some more examples from him that will be needed. After that, the discussion ended as the audiences dispersed. Dongyoung took his tired baby, kissing his forehead. He was probably scared, judging by his red eyes.

'Papa, pway' Donghyuck hiccups tiredly, his small fist opening and closing towards Jaehyun's direction. The taller automagically reached for his outstretched hand, his nervousness and anger fading away before kissing the small fist gently, 'Yes, we'll play lots and lots at home.'

Donghyuck smiles at him, before yawning and then curling on Dongyoung's shoulder to sleep. They were already out of the building when a voice made them stop, halting them in their steps. When they looked around, it was Jaehyun's father. Just like Jaehyun and Taeil, he is handsome albeit old. He looked anxious, not really saying anything. Dongyoung thought that with his silence earlier it means he's on his wife's side. 

'I believe.' He says, walking to them but not too close, 'I believe he's your son Jaehyun.'

Jaehyun squints an eye at his father, not putting his guard down. This might be a trap or a set-up to take his son away.

'Whether there is no DNA or not. Whether he's your son or not, if you love him, then I will love him as my own blood too.' He explains, fatigue written in his face. The wrinkles on his face only seem to worsen because of his frown, 'Though she is my wife and your mother, what we did is wrong. I'm sorry Do..' he stops, but Dongyoung stepped closer, 'It's Dongyoung. Kim Dongyoung.' he says, Jaehyun behind him protectively.

The old man smiles, 'Jung Dongyoung. I'm sorry. I know I can never take back what I did to you. But can you please, for one last time, give this old man a second chance?'

'Why?' Dongyoung asked. He needs to know why. Why Mr. Jung wanted the second chance? Why did he apologize?

'I want to be acknowledged as a grandfather.' He confesses, 'This kid,  _ little jung _ ,' he motions to the sleeping Donghyuck, 'is Jaehyun's fruit, and I want to be a part of it. I want to be there for him, it's the smallest thing I could give as the father of Jaehyun.'

'No—' Jaehyun interjected, already ready to leave but Dongyoung stopped him. 

The smaller looked at the old man, his eyes intense and blazing with courage, and the old man sees a powerful parent, one who knows what he wants. 'I will never  _ ever _ forgive you if you hurt our son.'

Mr. Jung smiled, one of relief, as he shook his head, 'I will never ever desire misfortune to you and to your family.'

Dongyoung shared one last look with him, before sighing, rubbing his son's neck gently, 'He just clocked out, but next time.. hopefully, you'll be able to play and talk to him. And his name is Donghyuck, Hyuckie or Duckie, he likes those nicknames.'

Mr. Jung smiled, before he asked for permission, 'Can I?' he asked, raising wrinkly fingers to caress Donghyuck's soft cheeks. His smile is earnest and gentle, and Dongyoung knows that his smile is genuine. 'We'll see you for the test results.' He steps back, bowing his head in respect, 'Thank you Mr. Jung'

'It's father,' He corrects playfully, earning a scoff from his own son Jaehyun. He sends his son a look, a serious one, 'Call me if you need anything. I want the best for little jung.' before he turned his back at them, leaving no room for complain. Jaehyun rolled his eyes at his father, not sure whether he is really on their side or not. But if Dongyoung accepted it then he'll just follow. 

The ride home was exhausting. Jaehyun knows the both of them are dreading to go home and rest. It was a short talk but it felt like ages. Surely, the both of them needed some time to relax.  _ A bottle of wine with some potato chips sounds nice _ , Jaehyun thought as he parked his car on their garage. Once inside their house, Dongyoung collapsed in their huge couch. Jaehyun made his way to Donghyuck's room, setting him down on his crib and making sure he's surrounded by his special stuffies. When he walked out of the baby room, he saw Dongyoung waiting for him, eyes glassy and anxious. 'Jae..' he sobs, walls breaking, 'we did the right thing, right?'

Jaehyn crosses over their spacious living room, his arms already wide open for his partner. Once he reached him, all he did was kiss him senseless, hoping that he can comfort him with actions. There's nothing he can say. They did their best and what is to come will solely depend on the results of the test. Jaehyun watches as Dongyoung cries, the first time he did, sobbing wild and trembling hard. There's nothing more painful than seeing the one you love be in pain.

'It's going to be okay,' Jaehyun comforts, kissing his tear-stained cheeks, 'We will be here. Donghyuck will be just fine.'

Dongyoung continues to hiccups, burying his face on the other's chest, tightening his hold onto him like he's going to disappear. Jaehyun is Dongyoung's anchor, without him right now, he don't know how he will deal with in-laws denying their son some love. Donghyuck deserve all the love, and Dongyoung hates that he's the reason why his son isn't going to have it easy.  _ It's not your fault _ , Taeyong had once told him,  _ It will never ever be your fault. _

_ That's why raise your head and look straight _ , Ten had added, their faces having identical smiles.  _ We will always be here with you. _

'I love you' Dongyoung chokes in between cries, tugging him closer by his face, 'I love you so much, thank you Jaehyun'

Jaehyun leaned more, kissing him, 'I love you too, much more than you can imagine' he laid them down, caressing the smaller's back, 'we will be okay.'

For once, Dongyoung believed in everythig that is set to happen.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


'The results are coming out today' Taeil had informed them earlier. He was informed about what happened in the interrogation, and was happy that their Father took down his pride to be acknowledged as a Grandfather. Donghyuck was busy chewing his toys, his eyed focused on the wall screen as another episode of Baby Adventures play. Ten and Taeyong's beside him, watching with intense focus as well while Johnny take photos of them. 

They were supposed to meet with the Jungs again, but honestly, Dongyoung wasted two weeks of his time being anxious that he slept late and wasn't able to join Jaehyun to the company. He'll cause a ruckus once he wake up but Jaehyun supposed it's better for him to take a rest instead of meeting the in-laws looking like a zombie.

'Jaehyun, my son' His mother greeted him, her smile so wide, proving that she is indeed happy to see her son. Beside her is a small petite lady, completely dolled up, 'This is a Chowon. She just arrived from America. I think it'd be best for you to get to know each other.' She says happily, pushing the lady forward.

Jaehyun walked past her, his voice cold, 'I came here only because I need to see the results. But..' he gave them a glare, 'whatever the result is, I will still go home and live with my partner and son'

His mother rolled her eyes, 'If you're that excited to know that the kid isn't your son, then you can go ahead and see the results yourself.'

Jaehyun was led to where the results are, doctors and other medical staffs on standby. The doctor nodded to him, picking the envelope which contains the results. People gathered around the room, his mother plastering a huge grin on her face. The doctor read the file to him, saying, 'According to our test, Donghyuck, is not from you. It is a hundred percent negative.'

Although Dongyoung had told him thousand times that he is the real father and he believed, nothing still hurts than knowing that it's a little impossible. Jaehyun's not able to impregnate but he loved Dongyoung so much he's willing to fool himself just so he can have a family. His mother laughed loudly behind him, 'See? Is that the reason why your partner didn't come? It's because he knows the truth that he is lying?' 

The people around them started gossiping, murmuring and insulting Dongyoung. It became unbearable to him when they started saying mean words to his son as well. His little sunshine, Donghyuck.

They made a deal, that if Dongyoung is lying, then he'll have to leave Seoul. But Jaehyun never said that they will leave without him. He already readied his heart to protect his family.

'Now now Jaehyun,' his mother hugs him from behind, caressing his face gently, 'come to mama. There's a lot of people who wants your attention. Those who will help our company.'

Jaehyun stood, ripping himself off from his mother's hold. 'The deal you made is between you and my partner Dongyoung.' he says plainly, 'And I take my partner's side. If you decide to kick him out of Seoul, then I too as his partner will also leave.'

If eyes can literally bug out of their sockets, Mrs. Jung would've probably done it. She furrowed her eyebrows, felt an incoming headache, 'What?'

'You heard me' Jaehyun said, 'I will leave,  _ we will _ . And you will hear nothing from me'

Mrs. Jung grabbed him by his arms, eyes pleading, 'No, my son please don't do this! What about me?'

Jaehyun carefully took her hands off from him, afterall, she is still his mother. But no good mother will ever laugh at their son's happiness. They can have communication, but a relation with no real acknowledgement isn't something he would like to live in. 'I loved you as my mother.' He says softly, then he sighed in exhaustion, 'But I also have my own decisions. I do not want to live my whole life living out your decisions for me.'

'Just because of a kid you claimed to be yours!' She yells indignantly, 'you care so much for those people who do not care who you are in the society!'

'Yes' He says back, angry, 'Because he sees me as Jaehyun, and not as the CEO of this whole nation.'

'You..' She shook her head, like she cannot believe what she was hearing. Jaehyun turned back to the door, wanting to leave when he came face to face with his Father. 'Son,' he says, but Jaehyun wasn't having it. He made a turn to leave but was stopped by a hold on his arm. When he turned to see who it was, it was his hyung, Taeil. 

'Hyung?' He said, sounding confused. Why is hyung here?

Taeil sighed, looking at his father. 'We knew that mom's going to do this.'

'What?' Now he's even more confused. After getting shamed by his own mother, having to hear disgusting words about his lover and son, now his father wanted to say something? About what. 'Mom's lying.' Taeil added, 'and dad knew it so he took some samples to get it tested on another hospital.'

The audience behind them gasped, shocked by the revelation that Mrs. Jung took drastic measures and cheated. 

His father raised a folder, 'That doctor's a fraud.' He spits with venom, staring at the doctor his wife hired, before pulling out the content of the folder, 'According to Seoul's Private Hospital, Donghyuck is a hundred percent, your  _ biological _ son.'

The people behind started murmuring, now more shocked by the truth. But Jaehyun couldn't hear any of them, instead, his mind is trying to process what he heard. 'What?'

Taeil, who was still holding onto his arms, smiled with teary eyes, 'Dongyoung was right all along. You are indeed the only one he loved.'

Jaehyun cannot even utter a word. The only sound that came out of his mouth is a choked cry, before tears started streaming down his cheeks. His father hugged him, soothing him down while his hyung cried his heart out as well. Jaehyun cannot contain his happiness, he wanted to be with them as soon as possible. He can't wait to hug them and pamper them with love. And his son, the person he now shared the same blood with. 

'No! You can't!' Mrs. Jung screamed hysterically, pulling them apart, grabbing Jaehyun by his arms. 'Jaehyun will follow me, and I will give him someone worthy for his position, not some lame man carrying a child!'

Jaehyun's mind exploded with that, pulling himself away. 'We made a deal' He reminded, 'And you lied to me'

'It was for the best!'' She cries desperately, 'You only deserve the best.'

'What do you know?' He hissed back, 'What kind of best do you think of giving me? Your decisions? All you did was direct my life for your own goals. I did what you wanted!' He says, clenching his fist, 'I did it for the family and the company. Now I'm going to do it for myself.'

Her eyes are wide, unable to say a word. The people behind them have now stopped whispering to each other, but are just staring dumbfoundedly. Jaehyun faced his father, 'Thank you dad' He hugs him, before taking the folder from him. Before completely leaving, he pointed a finger to the doctor and everyone who was with him, 'I'll be seeing you in the court after I file charges for fraud. I hope the side you took will help you out.' The doctor pales, papers falling down as the nurses cried in fear. Jaehyun finally turned his back to them, ignoring their calls. 

This is the last place he wanted to be.

The place he wanted to be at the most is where Dongyoung and Donghyuck is. His own family.

  
  


~♥~

  
  


'Twenty four, twenty f-five...' Donghyuck counts the blocks as slowly as he can, trying to remember the numbers of the postcards his uncle Ten is teaching him. Ten's smile is wide, encouraging him and patient with his words. Meanwhile, Dongyoung who is now awake, is really really angry, wrecking havoc in their kitchen with Youngho and Taeyong trying to stop him.

'How dare he!' Dongyoung screams, throwing plastic plate after plate. Youngho catches each of them with a roll of his eyes, signalling for Taeyong to calm him down. 

'Hey hey, no screaming. You're going to scare Hyuckie' Taeyong says softly, 'And Jaehyun was right. You needed the rest.'

Dongyoung huffed, looking like a cute angry bunny, 'Being so independent won't make it easy! He needs me because..' he halts, 'because I need him too. It should be equal, balanced.'

Taeyong rubbed his back soothingly, 'I know. We know as well. But this is Jaehyun, and it's his family. He can do this if he loves you that much.'

Dongyoung sighed again, shaking his head. Thinking of everything will probably anger him more, so maybe cooking will take his mind out of the topic. 'If he's doing his best over there, then I supposed I should do my best in my side too.'

Taeyong and Youngho smiled knowingly, nodding their heads. Dongyoung only managed to cook two omelettes when their door burst open, a squeal from Donghyuck and a gasp from Ten was heard from the living room. The three adults rushed out of the kitchen, spatula and knife in their hands incase of danger. Only to see Jaehyun crying with his face buried on Donghyuck's hair. 'Papa' Donghyuck giggles, messing his styled hair.

Dongyoung frowned, 'Jae.. what's wrong?'

Jaehyun lifted his face from his son's hair, eyes red, 'Do.. dongyoung..'

'Yes' he walks to him, now worried. 'What's wrong? Tell me please'

'I love you' Jaehyun cries, grabbing him by his shoulder before kissing him square on the mouth. Dongyoung heard his friend's shocked gasp while Ten took a picture. Donghyuck is even giggling, his face in complete awe at the scene being displayed right in front of him. 'Mama me too!' He beams, cradling his mama's face to kiss him too. Jaehyun laughed at the interruption, watching as his son kissed his mama too. Dongyoung's cheeks are red as he coughed in awkwardness, 'So.. what's the kissing spree for?'

Jaehyun's face melted, and all tension left his body. He doesn't know where to start, the happiness in his heart cannot be contained. Now that he's home, he can feel tears swelling on his eyes, as if he wasn't already crying from his way home. Donghyuck is his son. His biological son. All he ever wanted in life is now finally here. A family. His very own family. 'Dongyoung— I.. I'm sorry for doubting you back then..' He stutters.

His partner's face softens, a resigned smile on his face, shaking his head, 'We already talked about this. You're forgiven. It's alright now.'

'No, I cannot forgive myself for hurting you and pushing you away.' He took his lover's hand on his own, kissing his palm, 'How can I repay you for giving birth to Donghyuck? What must I do to compensate for the last years I haven't been with you?' He sobs, a painful clench in his heart at the reminder that Dongyoung suffered alone, taking care of their son.

Dongyoung cradled his face, his face loving and calm, 'You're here now with us. It's all we ever want. You, me and Hyuckie.'

Jaehyun nods vigorously, still sobbing. Donghyuck, seeing his Papa crying, also started crying. The others who are watching can't stop but laugh at the scene. 'Papa no cry' Donghyuck hiccups, his small face red and blotchy. Jaehyun shook his head, kissing his forehead, 'Papa's happy crying.'

'This calls for a celebration!' Ten happily screams, shocking all of the people with his loud voice. 'You returned crying like a baby, so I take it that you learned the truth?' He asked excitedly, 'how was it?'

Jaehyun smiled, a genuine one. A smile that he has never used eversince Dongyoung left. But now it's okay. He's surrounded by people who cares for him. 'Donghyuck's my son' he affirms, confident and proud. He raises the folder he had thrown in order to carry his son. 'This is the result. He's mine as much as Dongyoung's.'

Taeyong plucked it out of his hands, his smile wide. 'If it's really proven, then we really should celebrate!'

Youngho's already on his phone, ordering chicken and other foods. Taeyong grabbed Ten to the kitchen to prepare and so that they can leave the two alone. When the other's are gone, Dongyoung and Jaehyun stared at each other, full of love and adoration for each other. Donghyuck giggles in between them, no longer crying. 'Can't believe I got to say the most beautiful man in the universe is my lover and the mother of my son.' Jaehyun says shyly, his cheeks reddening. It felt like they were young again, acting like teenage lovers in their early years. 

Dongyoung rolled his eyes at the cheesy words, 'Can't believe we're so compatible I managed to become pregnant with someone who can't impregnate.'

Jaehyun cackles openly at that, grabbing his hand to kiss it, specifically his ring finger. 'We'll have to buy engagement rings, and then maybe we should also start preparation for the wedding. And then wedding rings. And oh, let's have Youngho—' Dongyoung places his own lips on the latter, effectively shutting him up. His eyes looks like stars had been trapped inside them. 'We have all the time. One step at a time.'

Jaehyun exhales, feeling light. 'Yes'

'Mama!' Donghyucks felt like it was the right time to intrude, his eyes wide as he watches them in fascination. He bubbles in laughter, bright and adorable, 'Mama! Papa!'

'Yes yes' Dongyoung laughs, picking him from his Papa's arm. 

Ten and Taeyong pops their head out of the kitchen door, smiles wide and happy. 'So.. what time do we celebrate?'

'Let's get started!' Youngho yells from the front door, still busy with ordering foods. Donghyuck squeals, and scrambled to his Uncle-Papa after being put down. As they watch Donghyuck jump happily into Youngho's arm, Jaehyun can't stop but reached for Dongyoung, hugging him tight. 

  
  


~♥~

  
  


'G'npa!' Donghyuck screams, running ahead the wide park, pointing little finger to the amusement rides. Jaehyun and Dongyoung aren't far behind, watching as their son toddled clumsily, then asking for Mr. Jung to pick him up, his little legs tired. 'G'npa!' Said old man picked him up, his little mouth already blabbering. 

They're at the amusement park with the rest of their small family. Mr. Jung came with loads of gifts, wanting to win Donghyuck's heart and it was a success, with the way their son is clinging tight to his Grandpa. Taeil also came with Sicheng and Yuta and then bravely invited Taeyong to ride a ferris wheel with just the two of them. Ten and Youngho of course spent their time teasing and bullying their friend while he blushed like a tomato. 

'How's the preparation going?' Mr. Jung asked, slowing down to match their pace. Jaehyun nodded awkwardly and Dongyoung laughed comically at their awkwardness. It seems like Jaehyun and his father are not really that affectionate but they're trying. But as for his mother. 'She refused to talk and locked herself in her room. She'll come around but she'll have to pay the price of what she did.' Mr. Jung had explained, making Donghyuck frown at the big words he's saying. 

Dongyoung looked down, wanting to feel guilty but a squeez on his hand from Jaehyun made him realized he doesn't need to. She made it clear that she wouldn't acknowledged Donghyuck as her grandson and Dongyoung wouldn't take that lightly. 

After the announcement that Dongyoung and Jaehyun are officially engaged (with a ring), they started preparing for the upcoming wedding. Meetings after meetings, and their schedules filled with nothing but preparation for their special event. Taeyong and Ten are both still busy with their cafe, and Youngho is also fully-packed with commercials. But still, they managed to give time and be together to be with their friend. Even Taeil managed to squeeze in some time with his very busy schedule just to be with his nephew (and to see Taeyong too.) 

When their wedding day came, Dongyoung not only felt like he was on a tornado ride, it also felt like he's dreaming. All of his most important people came, and as he walked down the path filled with roses, he doesn't dare stop the sob that escaped his throat. Donghyuck's beside his Papa, a bouquet of roses held between small arms. He cried as well when he saw his Mama crying. 

When Jaehyun asked for his hand, he laughed at his face after seeing it drenched with tears as well. Years ago, Jaehyun had pushed him away, denying the existence of his son. But now, surrounded by the people he love, he finally understood what destiny is telling him.

He will never escape what it has planned for him, but it's alright, because everything is for the better anyway. 

He once heard the saying ' _ there is no coincidence, only the inevitable _ ' and maybe it is true. For things to come down to this happy ending, he first need to go through that pain. 

Because at the end of every rain, there waits a rainbow.

Dongyoung let tears fall, mouthing a whisper filled with love and gratitude, 'I love you'

And Jaehyun's smile is bright, beautiful like the rainbow. His very own rainbow. 'I love you too.'

The photo taken from their wedding which now lies inside the biggest frame hanging on their expensive penthouse is of them smiling wide and happy, Ten and Youngho kissing each other, Taeyong shyly pressed against Taeil, Yuta and Sicheng adorning cute smiles, Mr. Jung holding their veil above their heads, and Donghyuck sandwiched between his parents, smiling the widest one he can. 

As sounds of pan filled the lively living room of the penthouse, squeals and rushed footsteps of small feet in the floor, and the noise of the television being left behind, a small blue ribbon lies safely on top of their family frame, awaiting for it's time. 

  
  
  
  
_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back!
> 
> Yes, I've been gone for almost two years. No, I did not abandon 'You Do It Just For Fun', I will finish it too. This story was a draft from 2018 and I managed to finished it only now. I'm so sorry for being inactive. 
> 
> I hope you will like this story like all my other stories.
> 
> I thought of this story after listening to Dreamcatcher's Trust Me. It's so beautiful!
> 
> Thank you and see you soon! ♡


End file.
